Howl For Me
by Quillpens
Summary: Remus goes to check on Harry at the Dursley home and doesn't like what he sees. He will change Harry's life for the better, whether the world likes it or not. Rated T for future chapters!
1. The Famliar Stranger

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

A/N: I took my story back from someone who adopted it. They never updated it and they've had it for over a year. So I'm taking it back and changing some details, okay? Okay. Also, this fanfiction is just that, FICTION! If you have a problem with how I'm portraying characters or changing certain details, please kindly take your leave. That is all. If you're still here, enjoy the story.

Harry sighed and sat on the back porch of Number Four, Privet Drive. It was very cold for it being mid-October and Harry, once again, was out without a jacket. He'd been kicked out while Dudley's friends from school were over and he wasn't allowed to leave the yard. He played with some stems of grass that were growing up next to the cement slab that he sat on and sighed to himself again. A couple of hours later, Harry was shivering and decided to get his body moving a bit to stave off the cold that surrounded him. He got up, brushed himself off and walked out to the back of the yard, behind a few trees. He had seen a few of Dudley's friends do flips and something they called "a cartwheel" and he decided that he would try it out for himself out of boredom.

He had tried quite a few times and fell off to the side every time. He growled under his breath in frustration and tried again, this time hitting the ground much harder than he intended. Both of his feet were in the air and he was sure he almost had it, when he heard a strange pop come from his left wrist. Harry promptly fell to the ground and immediately grabbed his arm, slowly feeling it swell. He was in tears now, thinking of the beatings he would get later if his wrist didn't heal before Dudley's friends left. He sniffled and wiped his face with his shirt, when a familiar looking man appeared in front of him.

Harry gasped under his breath and looked up at the tall man. He was wearing a rather raggedy yet tight looking dark blue suit along with a long, dark trench coat. Harry could tell that from the trench coat, the man was quite fit and muscular and his amber colored eyes and dark brown hair made him all the more entrancing. Harry could smell, even from the few feet of distance, the man's scent was that of burning wood and dirt. The scent made Harry have a vague memory of a man like him and it made Harry feel safe. He tried to look brave as the man asked, "What's the matter, Harry?"

Harry sniffled again and stared at the man before answering. "I really hurt my wrist and how do you know my name? I've never seen you around here before and I know I've never told you my name. Neither has my family, they don't talk to anyone much." Harry watched as the man smiled and looked at Harry from head to toe, smiling even more when he held out his hand and the boy took it.

"My name is Remus Lupin, Harry. I'm living with your elderly neighbor for a while because she has fallen quite ill. I'm helping to take care of her. She has told me all about you. She says she likes you very much and would love if you could come over later and visit. She told me to tell you that you always make her feel better."

Harry, okay with Remus's answer, got up and walked over to the man and smiled, trying not to move his swollen wrist. "I like Mrs. Figg. She always gives me treats when I have to stay at her house while my Aunt and Uncle go out. Will she be alright? I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

Remus noticed the slight panic in the boy's voice and couldn't help but look at the boy with concern. "She will be fine, Harry. It's just a bad cold that has left her very weak. She will be fine in a week or two. I'm just helping her look after her cats until the sickness wears off. Now, there is one thing Mrs. Figg didn't tell me. How old are you, Harry?"

Harry smiled as much as possible with his wrist throbbing. "I'm 9. My birthday is in July."

Remus smiled at the young boy and nodded, trying his best to not let it slip that he knew this information already and much more, but he didn't want the small boy to get scared of him, so Remus did the next best thing he could think of, he smiled gently at the boy and spoke softly. "Harry? How would you like to come over to Mrs. Figg's for a while? I could see to fixing your wrist and you wouldn't have to be out here in this cold all afternoon. How does that sound?"

Remus got his answer as Harry's eyes immediately lit up, making Remus grin. "Alright Harry, you go back to the porch and wait. I'll be right back, I'm going to get Mrs. Figg to call your Aunt and let her know that she wants to see you. I'm sure they won't mind you going. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Harry nodded and turned around, slowly heading back to the porch. He sat down and waited, hiding his wrist and a few minutes later, he heard the phone ring from inside the house. Aunt Petunia answered and not thirty seconds later, Harry heard Vernon coming to the door and braced himself.

The door flung open and Vernon barked loudly. "You! Boy! Figg wants you! She's going to put you to work! Go! Don't bother coming back till tomorrow afternoon. Dudley's friends are staying over for the night." Harry nodded and all but ran around the house and up to the house next door. He walked up the sidewalk quickly, holding his wrist as straight as he could to avoid any more pain and knocked lightly on the door. Harry beamed despite the pain as Remus answered the door.

"Hello again, Harry. Mrs. Figg would like to see you before we get to talking. She's back in her bedroom." Harry nodded and slipped silently into the house as Remus stepped aside. He immediately went to the back of the house to the bedroom while Remus went to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Figg? It's me, Harry." he called out softly to the bedroom door. Hearing a faint "come in" Harry pushed open the door and smiled. Mrs. Figg was sitting up in bed, reading with a few of her cats lying across her legs and stomach.

"Good morning, Harry. How are you on this cold day?" Harry smiled and spoke softly.

"I'm okay, Mrs. Figg. Thank you for inviting me over. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Figg smiled and nodded.

Mrs. Figg smiled at him as best she could in her weakened state. "It's no problem Harry and I'm fine, better now that I know you're doing well. Oh, I hope you don't mind my friend being here. I'm sure you'll learn to like him in no time." She said with a knowing smile.

Harry nodded and smiled back. She waved him off and went back to her book and Harry went back out to the living room to find Remus putting a basin of hot water, a few rags and some tea onto the coffee table.

Seeing Harry enter the room out of the corner of his eye, Remus beamed and spoke softly. "Ah, there you are Harry. Come sit and we'll talk while I try to fix that poor wrist of yours."

Watching the way he so graciously offered to provide aid, Harry decided to trust the man who kept smiling at him like he knew more than he let on and promised to help him with his injury. Without question, Harry sat down on the couch next to Remus and held out his green and yellow colored, swollen wrist. Remus studied it for a second then doused a few rags into the scalding hot water that sat in the small bin on the table. He wrung out the rags and placed them gently on Harry's wrist then mumbled a quick spell under his breath. The spell that he cast not only fixed Harry's wrist injury, but showed Remus in his mind exactly where each internal injury and cut on the small boy had come from. As the list got larger and larger in Remus's mind, Moony snarled and raged in the back of Remus's mind. He wanted to pull Harry close to him and hug him for all he was worth, Harry's voice pulled Remus from his thoughts. "Remus? Have I met you before?"

Remus, pleasantly surprised by Harry's question smiled and nodded. "Yes you have, Harry. Only you never called me Remus. You only ever called me Moony."

The look on Harry's face spoke volumes to Remus's heart. Harry's eyes grew wide as did his smile. Remus knew the boy remembered him now and set his cup of tea gently back onto the table, speaking to Harry softly. "How did you remember me?"

Harry grinned and nodded towards Remus's chest. "Your jacket. It smells like a fire and dirt after it rains all mixed into one smell. I also remembered your voice. You used to sing me to sleep some nights, didn't you?"

Remus's eyes threatened to fill with tears, but he blinked them away and nodded. Instead, he pulled Harry into a very gentle hug, held him close and sniffled, trying to control his emotions. Happiness, Sadness and Anger were all melding into one and Remus could barely contain himself. Once the threat of crying was gone, he let go of Harry and wiped his eyes. Clearing his throat and smiling, Remus pointed to Harry's wrist. "I think the swelling in your wrist has gone down. How about we take a look, hmm?"

Even though it had only been an hour since the initial wrapping, Harry didn't question it and nodded. After unwrapping the bandages to see for himself, he beamed. "Cool! How'd you do that?" Harry asked as every bit of pain seemed to have vanished from his abused and battered body. Harry sighed in happiness and comfort as Remus answered, trying to make his anger against the Dursley's not show in his voice.

"I guess you're just a fast healer and that's very good for someone of your age. Now Harry, I know you probably don't want this right now, but I need you to stay here by yourself for a little while. I need to go and talk to someone okay? I'll be back in about an hour. If Mrs. Figg asks, tell her that I went to see Minerva. Can you do that for me?"

Harry nodded and smiled in answer making Remus ruffle his hair in a caring gesture. After supplying Harry with a little more tea and a few more treats and making sure that the boy was set with a few videos, Remus told Harry that he would be back as soon as possible before walking down the street a ways then apparating away.

A half hour later at Hogwarts, Remus was seething in anger as Moony got the best of him. "Minerva! I'm going to kill them! How could they do that to Harry? He's so small and thin and helpless. You can tell that they barely feed him and they leave him alone all the time! The clothes he wears are ten sizes too big and he looks like he could keel over and die at any minute! I want him to stay with me…. I want him safe." Remus's voice went from a roar to a small whimper as tears filled his eyes again. He quickly wiped them away though and looked at the woman standing before him, a look of shock on her face as Remus handed her the list he had compiled of Harry's injuries. "They use him as a punching bag Minerva. We need to find a way to get him out of there. Please."

Minerva sighed and ran her fingers through her long, graying hair. It was a Hogsmead weekend, so she was taking a much needed break and literally, letting her hair down. "I shall talk to the Headmaster and see what we can do, this may not work in your favor Remus, but it won't hurt to try." The older wolf couldn't help but get his hopes raised a little by her words, but he thanked her profusely and left to head back to see Harry. He was going to give his young pup a good talking to.

Ready and willing to have a very serious talk with Harry about his home life, Remus returned to the living room only to find Harry curled up asleep on the couch, lightly sucking his thumb. He smiled at the sight and sat down next to the boy and held him tight while he slept. Remus didn't think he'd ever felt his heart swell so much.


	2. The Idea

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story!

A/N: Reviews are appreciated! Thank you!

A few hours later, Harry awoke to the smell of he knew was fried chicken and macaroni and cheese from having to make it so many times for Dudley. Harry's stomach rumbled loudly as he slipped silently off the couch and padded over to the doorway to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Remus stirring a pot of mac and cheese while humming a soft tune. Harry knew Remus hadn't noticed him yet, but just as he was about to go wait back on the couch, his stomach gave another loud rumble. Harry poked at his stomach and told it to hush, but Remus had already heard.

"Good afternoon, Pup. Did you sleep well?" Remus asked him with a grin. Harry nodded and politely smiled back. "I know It's a little before our usual dinner time, but I'm sure you're very hungry. Am I correct?" Harry nodded again as his stomach let out yet another loud grumble. Remus laughed softly and turned back to the food to keep from cooking it too long.

"Well pup, it looks like this is almost done. Why don't you go pick out a video and we'll watch it while we eat?" Harry beamed and nodded at that then immediately ran back into the living room to pick out a video before Remus changed his mind. A few minutes later, Remus carried a tray filled with plates of food and drinks into the living room and gently set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch where Harry sat waiting, remote in hand. Remus had to restrain himself from laughing aloud at the sight of sheer happiness on the boy's face.

Patting the spot on the couch next to him, Remus situated both himself and Harry on the couch and gave Harry his food while he hit play on the remote. Remus took a sip of his drink and smirked to himself as a wolf movie named "Balto" started on the television. The sound of a fork on glass made Remus shift his eyes. He watched Harry dig into his food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he hasn't eaten." Remus thought to himself. Then he remembered that Harry hadn't been allowed inside the house earlier due to Dudley's friends being there. If he hadn't been allowed in during the day, then he wouldn't be allowed in that night either, would he? Remus gulped loudly and tried his best to calm Moony who was in a fit of Rage in the back of Remus's mind. He looked over at Harry who was still shoveling food into his mouth as if he would never be able to eat again. Remus felt like crying.

Trying his best to hide his emotions, Remus cleared his throat. "Harry?" he asked quietly. "You're going through your food pretty quickly. When was the last time that you've eaten?" Harry looked up just long enough to sip his drink and frown uncomfortably. "A few days, but it's alright. I'm used to being hungry." Before Remus could ask anything more, Harry promptly went back to eating while Remus had to try his hardest to keep his mouth closed despite the shocking information that he was just given. Remus quickly made up his mind right then and there. Once Harry was asleep for the night, he was going straight back to Minerva and telling her what Harry had told him. There was no way that he could let Harry live one more moment in that horrid home.

Once they were both done with their food, Remus cleaned everything up and washed the few dishes by hand while Harry's movie played in the background. Coming back from the kitchen, Remus saw Harry yawn and rub his eyes. Smiling to himself, Remus went over and asked, "Harry? I think that after this movie is over, that you should take a bath and get ready for bed, yeah?"

To his surprise, Harry nodded in agreement and smiled as Balto and a white wolf howled in the same fashion on the screen. Remus ignored the shiver that went down his spine when he saw just how excited Harry seemed to be at the scene. Thirty minutes later, Remus watched as Harry crawled slowly off the couch and made his way to the bathroom at the end of the hall. After asking if Harry needed help with his bath and getting a flat out no, Remus decided to back off a little and instead, go make up Harry's bed for him. Just as he had gotten the room straightened and the bed made, Remus heard a soft crash come from the bathroom. Moony's instincts kicked in and he ran silently to the back of the house and pushed open the bathroom door making as little noise as possible. His eyesight zeroed in on Harry, sitting on the tile floor with only a large pair of dirty boxer shorts on and crying softly. Remus immediately went over and scooped Harry up into his arms, holding him close and rocking him gently. "Harry, what happened?" Remus asked softly.

Harry looked up at Remus and began to tear up again before whispering. "I'm sorry, Moony. I just wanted to take a bath, but I couldn't reach the handle." Harry pointed to the shower handle which he knew was well out of Harry's reach. Remus figured that Harry must have climbed onto the side of the tub to try and reach the handle, but failed and had fallen backwards, knocking down various bottles of shampoo and body wash as he went. Remus sighed in relief that Harry was okay and used a nonverbal spell to heal any wounds that Harry may have gotten from the fall. He then set Harry back down on his feet and smiled. "It'll be okay, Pup. I'll run you your bath, okay?" Harry nodded and sniffled, but smiled when Remus ruffled his hair. Remus quickly ran Harry's bath being sure to add lots of bubble bath to keep Harry in a good mood and forget about the accident earlier.

Remus left the boy for a few minutes to play once the actual washing part of the bath was over and, after making sure the room was clean and kid friendly, shrunk a pair of his own boxers and pajamas so that they would fit Harry. To make the boy feel more like a child than a small adult, Remus changed the pajamas to a small black tee shirt with a golden snitch on it and a pair of black pants with golden brooms on them. Remus smiled to himself and hoped that Harry grew up to like quidditch as much as his father had. A few moments later, he heard Harry call softly that he was ready to get out now, making Remus chuckle softly.

Once Harry was dressed and cuddled up in bed, Remus pulled up a chair from the other side of the room and smiled. "Harry? Have you ever been read a bedtime story?" When Harry shook his head no, Remus smiled. "Do you know of any bedtime stories?" This time Harry nodded yes, which surprised Remus. "Do you have a favorite one?" Harry nodded yes again and Remus, still smiling, asked, "Which one is your favorite?" Harry smiled brightly and answered confidently. "Little Red Riding Hood!" Remus had to stop himself from chuckling at that, but couldn't stop himself before asking, "Really? Now that's quite a scary bedtime story for someone your age, why do you like that story so much?

Harry situated himself on the bed and Remus looked for any sign of him being uncomfortable, but Harry still had a small smile on his face, so Remus stopped worrying that he had asked the wrong question. Harry cuddled further into the blankets and answered quietly, "I like wolves. That's the only story I know of with a wolf in it. I always change the story though when I tell it." Remus grinned at that. "Who do you tell it to, Pup?" Harry gave Remus a smirk. "To Adelaide, of course."

"Who is Adelaide, Harry?" Remus asked thoroughly confused. Harry smirked again. "My pet spider that lives in my room under the stairs at my Aunt and Uncles. She's really nice. Her fangs are really long though and she used to scare me, but not anymore. She's lived there just as long as I have and she's having babies soon. I looked up what kind of spider she was at the Library, before Dudley took the book from me. She's a Saint Andrews Cross. I really like her."

Remus felt like his heart was going to burst with all of the anger, fear, hurt and confusion coursing through his veins. "What do you mean your room under the stairs, Harry? Doesn't your room look a little like this one?"

Harry looked around with a confused facial expression and shook his head. "No, not at all. My room is small. I can't stretch out much, but I do have a mattress for a bed and a blanket and a pillow. So it's kind of like this! Only Adelaide sleeps in her corner right there!" he said pointing to the upper left hand corner of the ceiling.

Remus nodded and had to reign in his emotions quickly, before Harry noticed. "Well I like that you have someone to tell your story to Harry and I've heard the story of "Red Riding Hood" many times and in many different ways. How does your version of the story go?"

Harry beamed at being able to tell his new friend his story and didn't think twice before starting to tell his story. "Well in my version of the story, Red Riding Hood isn't a girl, he's a boy named Demetri and the wolf has a name too!" Remus grinned and interjected quickly. "Oh yeah and what is the name of this wolf, Harry?" Harry, now sitting up bounced for a second and grinned. "The wolf's name is Fenrir!"

Remus's breath caught in his throat. How did Harry know about Fenrir? Had the boy just made up the name or had he just heard it somewhere? Moony even cowered in respect at the sound of his Sire / Alpha's name.

Remus sighed internally, but plastered a smile on his face for Harry's sake. "Well that's a nice name for a wolf" Remus said quietly. Harry tilted his head and grinned. "I think so too. I learned that name while I was watching a show on something called Norse Mythology on the TV one day when my aunt and uncle went out and left it on. From the way the people on the show talked about him, it sounded like he would be an Alpha. That's the wolf at the very top of the pack who keeps the pack safe and well fed. I wanna be like Fenrir one day, Moony! I want to lead people and keep them safe! Now do you want to hear the rest of my story?"

Remus welcomed the change of subject and was relieved that Harry had only known the Norse Fenrir and not about Fenrir Greyback at least, not yet. He listened intently as Harry went on to tell a story nothing like Red Riding Hood. It had more wolves, less people, no fake grandmothers, no one died and the wolf and Demitri becoming part of each other's family because apparently, Demitri was a werewolf and Fenrir found out that Demitri was his son. At the end of Harry's version of "Red Riding Hood" Harry was fast asleep and Remus was mentally exhausted from keeping his emotions pent up. Once he made sure Harry was asleep. Remus crept out of the room, checked on Mrs. Figg, fed the cats, then Flooed directly to Minerva's office.

"REMUS, CALM DOWN!" Minerva yelled out over the sound of the last of her best china shattering. Moony raged and ranted and howled and broke everything he could lay his hands on before finally collapsing in a chair. Minerva waited until the amber had gone completely out of Remus's eyes before speaking to him. "Remus, what happened this time? Is Harry okay?"

Remus nodded and sighed sadly, holding out his hands for Minerva to mend. "Yes, yes, he's fine. Or at least he thinks that he is. He's going to have one hell of a stomachache in the morning from eating way too much, way too quickly. He's friends with a spider that lives in his "room". He tells it stories before bed. Oh, and his obsession with wolves is ridiculous."

Minerva cocked her head to the side as she finished bandaging Remus's hands. "What do you mean, obsessed with wolves, Remus?" she asked with confusion lacing her voice. Remus gawked at her for a second, then yelled, "Wolves, Minerva! Normal wolves, thank Merlin, but WOLVES? Why, oh why, did he have to choose the WOLF as his favorite animal? Oh Merlin, Minerva, you should have heard him tonight! He told me a story that he had made up after hearing Petunia read Red Riding Hood to Dudley. In Harry's story, Red Riding Hood and The Wolf are father and son and Harry named the wolf Fenrir! FENRIR! DO YOU REALIZE HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO KEEP MY EMOTIONS IN CHECK AROUND AN OBLIVIOUS 9 YEAR OLD?!"

Minerva winced and stared at Remus, giving him a strict look for raising his voice like that. He immediately calmed down and apologized. Content with his apology, Minerva made them some tea. Feeling the warmth from the cup in his hands, Remus calmed down completely and took a sip. Remus could taste the small dose of a calming draught and thanked his former professor for her patience with him. Minerva merely nodded, before taking a sip of her own tea which, from what Remus could smell, was also laced with a calming draught.

"Minerva, what should I do?" Remus asked sadly. She smiled then reached over and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "You need to tell him what you plan to do for him Remus and more importantly, what you are."


	3. Wolf Pup

Remus sat on the couch, staring out of the window, as hour after hour ticked by. The sun would be up soon enough and with that, Harry. Remus shuddered once again at having to tell Harry his plan to adopt him. Questions swirled in Remus's mind and he tried his best to fight them off, knowing that they couldn't be answered until Harry awoke. Remus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, then grimaced. His hair was horribly greasy and made Remus feel disgusting. Even though it was very late, he decided that, since he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight, that he would take a much needed shower.

In the bathroom less than a minute later, Remus cast a silencing charm and turned on the water. He stripped and waited until the water was almost scalding hot before stepping in. The second the water hit his body, Remus flinched then relaxed, almost moaning in pleasure, as the water worked its magic on his aching muscles. He arched his neck to the side, grinning to himself as the bones in his neck and back cracked loudly. He remained smiling as he washed his hair and body. After rinsing the bubbles off, he stood under the hot water, his mind protesting at the thought of stepping out of the wonderful warmth and into the cold beyond the shower curtain.

A few minutes later, Remus decided that enough was enough and turned off the water. He mentally prepared himself for a second, then quickly drew back the curtain. He flinched slightly at the cold that hit his body and shivered, before grabbing a towel and drying his hair before wrapping the towel tightly around his waist. He shivered again while the warmth from the shower quickly faded, he grabbed his wand off the sink and conjured up a new set of clothes from his home while banishing the others to his laundry room. He quickly got dressed as he noticed the sun rising from the small window above the shower. He knew Harry would be up within the next hour or so and he wanted everything to be perfect before he sat the boy down to tell him of the plans. "I'll tell him about my wolf side before I gain custody of him. Maybe by then he'll understand better." Remus thought to himself as he made his way down the hall to feed the cats and check on Mrs. Figg.

After helping Mrs. Figg eat her daily breakfast of oatmeal, take her medications and feeding all 25 cats, Remus was finally able to start breakfast for he and Harry. Deciding to make it the muggle way, Remus set out multiple frying pans and began to make pancakes, eggs and bacon, all while humming happily to himself, all the while pleasantly surprised at his happy mood. A little over half an hour later, all of the food was done and being put on plates when he heard the soft padding of Harry's feet as he walked down the hallway.

Remus beamed as a very sleepy, disheveled, but happy looking Harry stared up at him from the doorway to the kitchen. "Good morning, Pup. Did you sleep well?" Remus asked quietly, knowing that Harry wasn't fully awake yet and that his normal voice might be too loud for the little boy's ears. Harry smiled and nodded then, after Remus put the food down on the kitchen table, walked over to Remus and hugged him tightly around his thighs. Remus put his hand on Harry's back and pushed lightly, to show that he was hugging Harry back.

"It was okay. I had a weird dream though." Harry answered after letting Remus's legs go and giving the man another smile. Remus gestured towards the table and pulled a chair with a phone book and two small cushions on it, back so that Harry could eat at the table properly. Harry grinned and climbed up and once Remus was sure the boy was comfortable, sat down himself and started making Harry's plate for him.

"What kind of dream did you have Harry?" Remus asked as he set Harry's plate down in front of him.

Harry immediately dug in and chewed and swallowed quickly before answering, "I don't really know how it happens, but I've had the dream a bunch of times. I only remember turning into a black wolf and running around the woods under the moon with a bunch of bigger wolves and every time I do something bad, a REALLY big wolf comes up and bats me across the head. It never hurts, but I know that I shouldn't do it again. I wish I was a real wolf! I think it would be fun!" Harry smiled brightly and took another huge bite. Remus was thankful he had put a potion into Harry's apple juice to help the boy to not get a stomach ache.

Remus smirked at Harry and immediately wondered if Harry had wolf blood in him. "That's preposterous" Moony growled in the back of Remus's mind. "I would have smelt it." Remus nodded inwardly to show his agreement.

Remus acted as though Harry's dream was the most fascinating thing that he had ever heard and smiled. "That would be fun, Harry. Do you know who the older wolf is that's with you while you're running? Or what you're doing to be punished by that really big wolf?" Remus asked as if he had no clue.

Harry swallowed quickly after shoveling the rest of his pancakes into his mouth and answered, "I guess the really big wolf is the Alpha and the other wolves are the pack I belong to and in my dream, I was following a weird smell and got separated from the pack and when the Alpha found me, I got in trouble."

Remus barely suppressed a laugh as he finished polished off his food. "What was the smell, Harry? Did you ever find out?" Harry nodded and grinned after taking a sip of his juice. "Uh huh. The wolves and I were around my old house. I smelt my mommy." The phone rang at that very moment and a few seconds later, Mrs. Figg called for Harry, who immediately jumped down and ran off down the hall, to the back bedroom. Remus who listened to the boy run off, suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

A few minutes later, Remus was cleaning up the mess on the table, when he heard Harry's soft footfalls headed back to the kitchen. "Moony?" Harry said softly as he got back to the kitchen. Remus turned from the sink to find Harry staring up at him, holding back tears.

Remus's heart constricted at the sight and he crouched down to be eye level with Harry. "Harry, what's wrong pup? What's happened?"

Harry walked up to Remus and flung his arms around his neck before crying softly. "I don't want to go home. My aunt and uncle said Dudley's friends will be leaving soon and I should get home at noon." Harry sniffled sadly as Remus looked up at the clock. 10:30 glared back at him. Remus pulled back from Harry slightly and looked into his bright emerald eyes.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me and listen carefully because I will only say this once." Harry nodded in agreement and sniffled again, then wiped his eyes.

Remus smiled softly before continuing. "I know that this is sudden, but want to adopt you. I'm working with a friend of mine now to try and get the paperwork filled out, but until then, I need you to go home and be a good boy and do everything you're told without complaint. When the time comes, I will come and get you and you will never have to live with those horrible people again. Is that understood Pup?" Harry nodded then hugged Remus tightly. "I'll be good, Moony. I promise."

When Harry pulled back, Remus smiled. "Alright then, how about I finish up these dishes and then we can play a game, hmm?"

Harry's whole demeanor changed and he beamed. "Okay! What do you want to play?"

Remus chuckled at how quickly the boy's mood had changed while he quickly finished up the dishes. "Well Pup, that's up to you, but I thought that, since we don't really know much about each other, we could play a question game."

Harry giggled and nodded. "I like asking questions!" Remus grinned. "I know you do Harry. So you can start and we can take turns, yeah? So, ask me anything you want."

Harry tilted his head to the side and looked up at the ceiling for a second then grinned as Remus sat back down in his chair at the table. "Okay! Do you like wolves as much as I do?" Remus nodded yes and Harry beamed. "Okay! Your turn! Your turn!" Harry yelled as he climbed up in his chair.

Remus grinned and before he could stop himself asked, "Do you know what Werewolves are?"

Before Remus could take back his words, Harry surprised him by smiling and nodding the affirmative. "Yes! They're people that turn into wolves on the full moon! Most people think they're scary, but I think they're cool!" Remus chuckled and decided that, after Harry's next question, Remus would tell him about being a werewolf and the Pack. That was his plan, of course, up until Harry smiled and asked, "Will I turn into a werewolf like you, if you adopt me?"


	4. New Faces

Remus froze and Moony suddenly raged at the fact that a mere child had found him out. "How did Harry figure out that I'm a werewolf?" Remus thought anxiously, while trying to calm the wolf. He gulped softly and tried his best to calm his nerves as he looked down and at Harry. The boy was still smiling up at him with his head tilted to the side, awaiting an answer. Clearly there was no arguing or lying to the boy so Remus decided to take the direct approach.

"How did you figure it out, Pup?" Remus whispered in a horribly angry growl. Harry's mood changed yet again, his eyes filling with tears and flinching, as if he were waiting to be hit. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tell you! I figured it out while I was telling you my story! Every time I said the name Fenrir, you got a weird look on your face and your eyes changed color like they're doing now! I've heard stories at school about a man named Fenrir that was real and that he was an Alpha wolf to a small werewolf Pack! Please don't hurt me!"

Remus was horribly confused until he realized that Moony had taken over his thoughts. "I'm in control right now, let him know that everything will be alright. I won't hurt him. I just wanted to show him how you look when I take over while you're still in your human state." Moony growled out softly. Remus sighed then smiled. He was really going to have to hide Moony better around Harry, especially when the time came to talking about the abuse. "We'll ask him about the abuse later. For now, calm him."

Remus silently moved from his chair around to Harry's and smiled, hugging the boy tightly, even though he felt Harry tense. "I'm not going to hurt you Harry. I promise." Moony spoke softly. A deep, growly version of Remus's voice.

Harry looked up and gasped softly. "You're not Remus anymore, are you?" he asked quietly. Moony laughed softly and picked the boy up, then carried him off to the guest room. Once inside, Moony sat Harry down on the bed and pulled out a new pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt for Harry to put on.

"In a way, no. Remus is still in here, but you know me by the name Moony. I am Remus's wolf side."

Harry was in complete awe as he slowly pulled on his new clothes. "You are silent, Pup. Are you fearful of me?" Moony asked gently. Harry quickly smiled and shook his head, making his already messy hair, look worse.

"Of course I'm not! I just think it's so cool! I want to be a wolf too! Oh, and you never answered my question!" Harry said excitedly.

Moony smiled and chuckled at the excitement in the boy. "Well, I'm glad that you're not afraid of me, Pup. Now as to the answer to your question. I truly do not know. I will get Remus to research it as much as possible though so that he may answer this question at a later time. Is that okay?"

Harry nodded and smiled. "It's your turn for a question now, Moony." Harry said as he grabbed the comb that Remus had gotten him and pulled it gently through his hair, barely trying to get all of the knots out.

Moony growled softly and grabbed the comb out of the boy's hand, making the boy flinch. "I am not going to hit you, Pup. I just want you to look decent. Now come here and let me do it. I have someone I would like for you to meet before you go back to your Aunt and Uncle's this morning."

Harry's face brightened then he crawled over the bed. Once he got close enough to Moony, he put his back to him so that the wolf could do his hair.

As Moony combed Harry's hair, he talked quietly. "Now when we meet three of my friends in a few minutes, I want you to be on your best behavior. Do you understand? No jumping around and no raising your voice. Before we leave, I will go and Remus will be with you, again. I want you to be on your best behavior for Remus as well. This is an important day for him. Understand?"

Harry nodded and grinned as Moony handed him a new pair of tennis shoes to put on. Before Harry even had time to finish putting the first shoe on, Remus was back in control of his mind.

"Do you need help with that, Harry?" Remus asked in his normal voice. Harry whipped around and grinned at Remus. "Remus! You're back!" he said happily.

Remus smiled down at the boy and helped him get his shoes on and tie them. "Yes, Harry. Did you like Moony? Did he scare you at all?"

Harry gave Remus an 'I'm too brave to be scared' look and Remus chuckled. "I didn't think so. He's just as fond of you as I am and, from what he's just told me, I have some homework to do."

Harry giggled softly and looked up at Remus quietly inching off the bed. "It's still your turn for a question."

Remus gently pushed Harry to the bathroom where a brand new toothbrush and a tube of kid's toothpaste was waiting for him. "Okay, Pup. You brush your teeth while I think of a question, okay?"

Harry nodded and brushed his teeth slowly, making sure they were as clean as possible before rinsing out his mouth. When Harry was done, Remus combed his own hair and brushed his teeth before finally asking Harry a question. "Alright Harry, question time. How do you know what your mommy smells like?" He asked as the pair made their way down the hall and over to the door to grab their coats off the coat rack.

Harry smiled and thought about it for a second. "Well, I have this blanket at my Aunt and Uncle's house. It's a light blue color and it doesn't cover me much anymore, but I can't get rid of it, because in one of the corners, there's a really sweet smell mixed with an earthy type smell. Every time I smell it, I can hear her voice singing to me and I know that it's her because I remember."

Remus was stunned, but carefully played it off with a grin. "What all do you remember about her Harry? You were very, very young the last time you saw her."

Harry smiled happily as he buttoned up his coat. "She had red hair, and a nice voice. She would sing to me every night, but even more when I was sick. Her eyes were the same color as mine and I'm skinny like she was. I got Daddy's hair though. I know that because it's dark and mommy used to tell him to get it out of his face before he kissed her again."

Harry's face changed to a disgruntled look at the last sentence as he pushed his hair out of his face. Remus laughed loudly at the look on the boy's face and grinned. "That is true, Harry. So very true. You have a wonderful memory for one so young. You will do well in school, I know that for a fact. Now Harry, I want you to hold my hand tightly alright? You're going to feel a very odd sensation, but do not let go for any reason, understand?" Harry nodded and gripped Remus's hand very tightly with a confused look on his face. That face quickly faded though as Remus thought of Minerva's office and pulled Harry close for side-along apparition.

Once his feet hit the floor, Harry stumbled forward. Remus gently caught him and smiled. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Harry was shaking a little and in a state of shock. "What just happened?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Remus smiled and pushed Harry forward gently out of Minerva's empty back room. "That was called side- along apparition, Harry. You won't learn that for a long time yet, so don't worry about it." Harry nodded, remembering Moony's words to be on his best behavior and kept his questions to himself. Stepping out into the main office, Harry gasped. The room was brightly lit with a large desk that had quills writing on papers by themselves, the walls were lined with shelves that held various animals in their respective cages and next to them were beautiful crystal statues, there were letters flying about on one side of the room, multiple owls sitting on the windowsill, three empty chairs sat on the far wall where Halloween decorations were hanging themselves, and in the middle of it all, stood a tall woman in a long dark green dress with glasses and pointy black hat, controlling all of the organized chaos with a pointy, slightly arched stick. Harry had to bite his tongue to keep his mouth shut.

Remus saw the look on Harry's face and smiled then cleared his throat loudly. The chaos stopped abruptly and the woman smiled brightly. "Remus! Well this is a pleasant surprise on a weekday! Who is this?" she said happily and bent down to be face to face with Harry. Harry smiled at her to be polite, but kept his silence.

"Minerva, meet the one and only Harry Potter." Remus told her quietly. Minerva's eyes flickered to his scar that was barely hidden by his hair and her face fell for a second at the realization. She quickly covered it with a smile when she saw that Remus was giving her a pointed look. She straightened up and took a small step backwards then held out her hand.

"Well, hello there Harry. My name is Minerva. It is very nice to meet you."

Harry took her hand and shook it lightly. "It is nice to meet you too." Harry said shyly, still mentally biting his tongue to keep from asking questions. Minerva and Remus shared a smile at that, then Minerva flicked her wand and the three empty chairs gently floated over from across the room. Once they landed, each of them took a seat and the adults glanced at Harry who was now sitting on his hands.

"Harry, are you okay, Pup?" Remus asked, knowing full well that the boy was trying his best to stay well behaved. Harry nodded and smiled up at the adults who, in turn, smiled back. They were silent for a minute or two and Remus decided that it would be up to him to break the small amount of tension that had risen in the room.

"Minerva, have my other friends gotten here yet?" he asked softly. Just before Minerva shook her head two rushes of green flames shot up in the fire place, one right after the other, and Remus watched as a two tall, scruffy looking men, stepped over the small grate. The first dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans and a slightly torn up, skin tight shirt, his thick, long, black hair reaching down to his waist. The other, dressed in baggy jeans, a tight shirt, an old leather trench coat and sneakers with his long brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Both Remus and Minerva glanced down at Harry, who was now wide eyed and smiling, even though Remus could see a slight fear in the boy's eyes.

The first man waved hello after brushing the soot from his shoulders and knees. "Hello everyone. I'm sorry I'm late. Had a run in with an Omega this morning who seemed to forget his place. The weakling. I tried to clean up as best as I could." Remus and Minerva nodded and the second man waved to the adults then stared at Harry.

Remus smiled at that, but Minerva was clinching her fingers and kept glancing down at Harry who was still staring at the first man. "Good morning, Alpha. Good morning, Sirius. You both look well rested." Remus said happily.

Harry gasped at looked Remus then back at the strange man, then back at Remus. Harry couldn't stand it any longer, he had to say something! A glare from Remus made Harry quickly shut his mouth though. The strangers then looked at Remus and Harry and Harry put his eyes to the ground, for fear that he was being rude for staring at them.

"Who is this pup, Remus?" The first stranger growled as he walked toward Harry and sniffed the air. Remus gently tilted his head to the side ever so slightly as a sign of submission to the Alpha before answering. "Alpha, this is Harry Potter. I wanted you to meet him. Sirius, I trust you remember this little one."

Sirius smiled in shock and nodded as the first stranger growled softly. "Me? Meet a small pup? Why Remus?"

Remus sighed softly and looked up at the first stranger then to Sirius then back down to Harry. "Because I'm going to adopt him after the next full moon is over and you know what that means." Harry looked up at Remus and then to the first stranger. Harry felt a slight shiver run down his spine at the smile on the strangers face.

The stranger grinned at Remus and nodded. "A new recruit then. Well then, Harry Potter," the stranger said, now standing in front of Harry and shaking his hand. "My name is Fenrir. You may call me Alpha and nothing else. Understand?" Harry nodded and smiled brightly, finding he couldn't hold his tongue any longer once Fenrir let go.

"I knew it! You're the Alpha wolf to the werewolf pack that Moony is in, aren't you? You're Moony's Alpha! That's so cool! Can I be a wolf too once Moony adopts me? Please Alpha? I wanna be a wolf like you and Moony! I wanna join the pack and run through the woods like I do in my dreams! Can I Remus, please?" Harry was now bouncing gently in his seat and grinning like a lunatic. Fenrir gave Harry a pointed look which calmed the boy down instantly, but even Fenrir's authority couldn't stop Harry from smiling.

Fenrir smiled back at the boy who seemed much too young to be so enthralled with him. Trying to keep his emotions intact, Fenrir spoke softly but with an air of dominance. "We'll talk about that later, pup. For now, Sirius, Minerva and I need to speak with Remus." The soft smile on his face not matching the tone of his voice saying that that particular discussion was over for now. Remus smiled as Harry bit his lip and nodded then sat on his hands, trying his best to be good for the intimidating Alpha.

Remus then glanced over at Minerva who was gazing down at Harry in a loving way. Not wanting to deny her, Remus smiled and got her attention. "Minerva, do you think Harry can draw for a bit while we talk about what has to be done next?" Remus asked quietly while locking eyes with Harry, mentally telling him to do as he asked.

Minerva smiled and nodded happily at that. "Of course he can! I can't have the boy being bored at Hogwarts already, can I?" she asked, making the other adults in the room laugh then magically cleared off a part of her desk and conjured up another chair. Once Harry moved over to the desk and sat in the chair, a stack of clean paper, pencils and crayons appeared. Harry dove into them happily and began drawing.

The small group of adults moved to another part of the room so they wouldn't be completely overheard and Minerva was the first to speak. "Sirius? Are you alright?" Sirius was clearly still in shock, Remus thought it a wonder that the man's mouth wasn't hanging open.

Sirius seemed to snap out of his stupor for a moment as it finally clicked in his mind that he was being spoken to. "Yes Minerva. I just...I...I thought he was...he looks so much like his parents..." Sirius stammered out.

Remus smiled and lightly patted his friend on the back. "I know how you feel old boy. I went to Figgs house to take care of her, looked outside the window and I see a little James playing out in the backyard next door. I was more than shocked."

Sirius looked over at Remus and smiled. That smile quickly faded however as Sirius spoke again. "Why are you adopting him then, Remus? What has happened?"

Remus glanced sadly at Minerva who nodded. Remus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and retold the story of what happened after he healed Harry and the various information about the living quarters that Harry had given up. By the end, Fenrir and Sirius were seething.

"What kind of people hurt a pup for no good reason?" Fenrir said angrily while shaking his head. Sirius was no better off and remained silent, but kept clenching his jaw in anger. Remus and Minerva both nodded in a silent agreement as the word "Muggles" came flashing into each of their minds.

Remus took that time to look up at the clock in the room and growled under his breath before addressing the other members of the group. "Harry must go back to the Dursley's in half an hour. That's the time they gave him to be home. I don't want him there ever again, but for now, at least he has a shelter until I can get the paperwork filed with the Ministry and who knows how long that will take considering my being a werewolf. Sirius... how do you feel about me adopting Harry? You are his other Godfather, you know." Remus asked, looking over at his old friend.

Sirius turned to Remus and smiled. "I'm fine with it, Remy. I wouldn't know what to do with a nine year old anyways and besides, I have too many issues to deal with after my little stay in Azkaban."

Remus grinned, mentally thanking Merlin that Sirius hadn't put up a fight on the matter. Minerva was the next to speak. "The Ministry will not treat you kindly for wanting to do this, Remus, but I can soften their blows on you. Owl me once your paperwork has gone through and I will pay a visit to the Minister, telling him that the boy shall be in my care during the time of the full moon. That is until he is of age, or you turn him of course, but he doesn't need to know that last bit."

Remus smiled and whispered his thanks. He knew that if he had spoken the words aloud, that he would have probably burst into tears of joy. Once Remus calmed himself, they all looked over at Fenrir who was still seething over the fact that a mere child had been brutally wounded at the hands of his own kin. "Remus, I shall turn the boy myself once he is of Wizarding Age. Before that happens though, I will be making sure that no one in the Ministry keeps you from adopting him. After that, for two weeks out of the month, until he is old enough to be here in Hogwarts, he will be with the pack. I am only giving him two weeks because the week before and the week of the Turn, is a very...stressful time for us werewolves, as you know. Minerva, during the time of the Turn, you shall take care of him. If you are in a class, please allow him to at least, stay here in your office. Sirius, Remus will be making visiting times for you and that includes when the pup is with the pack. Follow my rules when you're around my pack, Dog and everything will be fine. Are we all clear on what needs to be done here?"

Everyone nodded their agreement and smiled over at Harry who quickly smiled and held up a picture of a surprisingly, very well drawn pack of wolves. Remus and Fenrir smirked while Sirius rolled his eyes and Minerva went back to putting up her decorations. Ten minutes later after hugs, a few tears from Sirius and saying their goodbyes, Harry and Remus were back in Mrs. Figgs house.

Harry shook off the feeling that the side-along apparition gave him and stared at the clock in the living room. "I have to leave now, don't I Remus?" he asked quietly.

Remus bit back his emotions and instead, smiled. "Yes, Harry. I will be with you very soon though. I promise. Remember to be a good boy, and next time you see me, you can ask me all of the questions that you want. For now, go on." Remus gently pushed Harry towards the door and felt his heart break a little as he did so. "I'll see you later, Moony. I love you." Harry said softly before he ran out the door to go back to the Dursley's. The second the door shut, Remus felt a tear run down his cheek.


	5. Finding The Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

Once Harry was safely back home and Mrs. Figg was fed and resting again, Remus sighed internally then made himself a cup of hot tea to help soothe his frazzled nerves. Just as he sat down to lose himself in a book and his tea, the Floo chimed quietly and out popped Fenrir. With his eyebrows raised to his hair line, Remus grinned at the man. "Two visits in one day, Alpha? What a surprise." Remus said with a cheeky smile.

Before he could answer, Fenrir let out a small sneeze at the scent of cats that filled his nostrils then gave Remus a growl at his sass. Looking around and seeing no sign of Harry, Fenrir's pushed away the scent of cats from his mind and looked over at his Beta. "Where is the pup? I quite enjoyed his infatuation with me and our kind."

Remus gave Fenrir an understanding but sad smile and shook his head. "He went back "home", he lives next door with those ridiculous abusive muggles. I was going to go over later on tonight while they're asleep to check on him. You're welcome to join me. I'm sure the pack would understand. Would you like some tea? "

Fenrir nodded and sat himself down on the couch next to Remus and sighed. "I believe I shall. Speaking of the pup, we have a slight problem that I didn't think about earlier in McGonagall's office."

Remus nodded and got up. "Let me get your tea, then we'll talk."

Remus returned a few minutes later and, after both wolves took a few sipsof their tea and nibbled on the snacks that Remus had found in the kitchen cupboards, Remus put his tea down and gave Fenrir a confused look. "So what did you find out?"

Fenrir looked at Remus and shook his head. "Remus, do you know exactly what happens when a child is turned?"

Remus thought for a moment and shook his head. "Of course, that the pup forms an instantaneous emotional bond with their Sire, but that's not too much of a problem seeing as you love children."

Fenrir smiled and gave a stiff nod at that but only for a moment before becoming serious again. "You would be right if these were normal circumstances, but not this time. I went to Hogwarts library once you left and did some research." At those words, Remus held his breath and hung on Fenrir's every word as if they were his last.

Fenrir took a deep breath and continued, "Remus…" the older wolf started before giving the younger an apologetic look. "Everyone in my bloodline before I was turned, were very powerful purebloods. Now little Harry, as you also know, is extremely powerful for one so young. I'm afraid… I'm afraid that when I turn him… his magic will not only become stronger, almost to the point of him being invincible, but that our magic will fuse causing us to bond in more ways than just emotionally."

Moony growled in the back of Remus' mind and Remus had to remind his wolf that he was looking at his Alpha and not just another male. Remus cleared his throat to cover Moony's outburst and spoke softly. "You mean your bond will cause him to become….your…" The word "Mate" came to the forefront of Remus' mind but he just couldn't get the word to come out of his mouth.

Fenrir nodded and sighed once more. "Yes and me being 19 years the boy's senior would be….looked down upon. Not by anyone in the pack mind you, they all love pups and wouldn't dare question me…but….to the rest of the world..."

Remus gave Fenrir a defiant look and shook his head. "But nothing, if it happens … well then it happens. It's not set in stone, but if you're so sure … then I will be more than happy to explain it to Harry when the time comes. This isn't as rare as you think. Are you okay with it?"

After a few minutes of silence, Fenrir nodded and looked to the ground. "I will be fine, as long as you agree with my conditions."

Remus nodded and smiled despite the anxious scent he was giving off. "What do you need my Alpha?"

Fenrir could smell the anxiety coming off Remus and rubbed the back of Remus's neck in a calming gesture, not just for Remus's benefit, but for his own as well. Alpha or not, he still needed comfort from his Beta every now and then. "If it does happen, you will raise him with me and the pack. I will not touch him except for the occassional display of affection and his Turning until he is 15, unless he specifically asks for it. We all know how even the smallest of pups can act around the full moon and my wolf will not be able to stop himself if the boy's wolf decides that he is ready to Mate permanently, no matter his age. You will also act as a father figure and teacher in both the Wizarding and Wolf community and you will be there to reprimand us both when we need it before, during and after the full moon. Are we agreed?"

Before Fenrir could stop him, Remus had thrown his arms around his Sire's neck and was hugging him tight. "Yes, Alpha I agree! Being Harry's father would mean the world to me! Don't worry, I'll teach him everything he needs to know!"

Fenrir smirked and gently hugged Remus back before growling, "Alright, get off. Enough with the mushy stuff, I have more questions for you." As afternoon turned into evening, Fenrir asked everything he could think of as soon as he thought of it to put his mind at ease. Everything was going well, until of course, the subject of Harry's schooling came around.

"Why do you care if the boy goes to Hogwarts or not?" Remus asked, surprised that the Alpha was so against it.

Fenrir growled and shook his head. "The damn school has too much Ministry influence. If they found out that he was a werewolf they would kick him out and even if they didn't, the students would torture him. It would be devastating to the boy to have to leave, especially if he made new friends and couldn't explain why he had to go. Plus, if he's bonded to me, he wouldn't be able to be with either of us during full moons which makes it even worse. The pup would try to kill himself to get out and hunt." Fenrir growled back.

Remus sighed and nodded, remembering his own emotional and physical issues growing up with lycanthropy. "Okay, I can understand that, but where do you suppose he goes? The only other Wizarding School even remotely close to here is at least a two month walk away for the pack members that don't do magic and much too close to the other packs territories for anyone's liking, including your own."

Fenrir sighed and wiped his hand over his face in frustration. He was silent for a few moments while Remus looked on in confusion. Suddenly, Fenrir looked up and smiled. "Why can't we teach him? We both know magic. I know that I haven't used a wand in near to a decade but my wandless magic is pretty good and you can teach him everything else. All he needs to do is buy a wand and we know that the Potters were loaded. Hell, they probably even have multiple estates that we can use as safe houses!"

Remus thought it over and slowly but surely smiled. "I have to go talk to Dumbledore tomorrow about Harry's abuse and adoption, while I'm at it I'll ask if Harry's able to receive his education outside of Hogwarts. We both can decide on his future then. Since I'm sure McGonagall has filled the Headmaster in on what has happened, I'll head over first thing tomorrow morning. Now would you like some dinner before we go to see our pup?"

Looking outside and seeing that the sun had set, Fenrir nodded. "I think I'd like to go out to eat tonight, Remus if you don't mind. The smell of cats is killing my nose."

Remus grinned in knowing and nodded. "Of course. Let me make sure that Mrs. Figg is alright before you go. I'll wait on the back porch for you."

Fenrir grunted and Remus rushed off to the back of the house. Upon his return, Fenrir was already stationed at the backdoor and ready to run. Smiling, Remus took one glance at his Alpha before opening the door and stepping out onto the back porch. "Could you bring me back a hare? I haven't had raw meat in a long time."

Fenrir chuckled and gripped the back of Remus's neck in a dominant fashion. "That's because you don't know how to come home when you're wolf is hungry. I'll do it just this once. Next time you're on your own."

Letting out a submissive whine, Remus dared not make contact with his Alpha. When Fenrir let go and walked off, Remus sighed and watched the man Turn then run off into the woods. Once Fenrir was out of sight, Remus let out another whine as his wolf itched to follow his Alpha to what he knew would be a fun hunt. "You'll get another chance, Moony. I promise. He'll come back for you." Remus told his other half as happily as possible.

Much to Moony's delight, he only had to wait two hours before seeing Fenrir again. The older wolf trotted up to Remus, dropped a very large hare at Remus's feet then turned back into his human form. "Eat up, Remus."

Not needing to be told twice, Remus picked up the hare and dug into it happily, his eyes turning a dark shake of amber when he heard the bones crunch between his teeth. Remus let out a moan of pleasure as he paused to breathe properly and lick the warm blood from his lips. Somewhere behind him, the sound of Fenrir's laugh reached his ears. "Enjoying your meal?" Fenrir growled out as he pet the back of Remus's neck with his nails. Remus turned and gave Fenrir a blood soaked grin. "Yes. Thank you Alpha." Fenrir chuckled again and shook his head before releasing Remus so that he could finish.

The moment Remus was done, Fenrir buried the rest of the carcass while Remus went inside to clean himself up. When Remus returned, he cast Disillusionment charms on the both of them and they walked over to the Dursley's backyard. Reaching the back door, Fenrir cast wandless magic making the door unlock and swing open silently. Ignoring the impressed look on Remus's face, Fenrir made his way inside the house and sniffed the air. "Ugh. It smells like bleach and lemon in here. Much too clean. I can't even smell the pup through this mess." Remus had to stifle a small giggle at that knowing how much his Alpha preferred forest air and dirt over cleanliness.

Remus smirked and shook his head. "Well let's look in the rooms. I'm sure they're all upstairs." He said as quietly as possible as they made their way through the kitchen and into the living room. A grunt of agreement came from Fenrir and as they reached the top of the stairs, both wolves' eyes changed color to see in the darkness. After checking all of the rooms, casting a Muffliato and ignoring Fenrir's comment of "Disgusting pigs", Remus began to get worried when he didn't see Harry. "I know he ran back here, Alpha. I watched him enter through the front door and I didn't see him for the rest of the day."

Fenrir growled under his breath and shook his head. "Well if you didn't see him, he couldn't have left. Where is he?" he asked in a curious tone.

As they made their way back down the stairs, Fenrir suddenly reached out and grabbed Remus by the collar of his shirt, making Remus stop dead. "What is it, Al-"Fenrir cut him Remus off by putting his hand over the other man's mouth. For a few moments, nothing could be heard except for the immense amount of snoring in the rooms above them. Then, at the same time, they heard it. A faint whimper and a sniffle could be heard just beneath them. Two pairs of yellow eyes looked to the floor and widened in shock. Fenrir let go of Remus at precisely the right moment and they both tore down the stairs.

Getting to the floor below, Remus pressed his ear against the small panel on the cupboard under the stairs then looked to Fenrir. As he watched his Beta nod in the affirmative, both Fenrir and Remus moved with the speed and ferocity that only a werewolf possesses. They almost tore the door off the hinges trying to claw it open and when it did break free, both werewolves stopped in their tracks.

There, curled up in a ball and whimpering in the corner of the extremely tiny room, was Harry. He reeked of dried urine and blood and Remus could faintly see the outline of a broken ankle in the dim light that the living room windows gave off from the street lamp on the corner. Remus felt his heart break into a million pieces and he almost cried out for his pup, but before he could say anything Fenrir jumped in front of him and crawled into the tiny space. Pulling Harry into his arms, Fenrir nuzzled Harry and growled low in his chest. "Don't worry little one, we're here. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise."

Crawling out of the cupboard and looking to a shocked and heartbroken Remus, Fenrir barked an order. "Get every bit of evidence you can and meet me back at Figgs. Now!" With that Fenrir walked out the front door and all but ran back to the house, trying to keep as calm as possible. Remus on the other hand, took his orders and gathered everything that he possibly could and hightailed it back to Mrs. Figgs house, praying to Merlin that it wasn't too late.


	6. Vengeance Is Sweet

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter

A/N: Please review! Oh and by the way, Harry was a bamf baby and defeated Voldy forever so he won't be in this story!

Remus did as he was told by his Alpha and gathered as much evidence as he could, trying his best to ignore the feeling of guilt and heartache sending icy shivers down his back. The second he was done, he apparated back to Mrs. Figgs, told her a short version of what was happening, then flooed to Dumbledore's office. As he stepped over the grate, Remus was surprised to see both Dumbledore and Minerva standing there looking worried. "We saw the wards fall around the Dursley home. What is it Remus, what's happened?" Minerva asked.

After getting his breathing and emotions under control, Remus answered Minerva's question looking directly at Albus. "His relatives have a beat him to a pulp. We found him broken and bloody in the storage cupboard under the stairs. He will NOT be going back. Now go get Poppy and meet me at Figgs. If he dies, you will pay."

With that, Remus flooed back to Mrs. Figgs and found Fenrir wrapping a towel around a particularly large gash in Harry's stomach and nuzzling him each time Harry let out a hiss or cry of pain. Remus immediately rushed to Harry's side and held his hand, squeezing it each time Harry closed his eyes. "Stay awake Harry, stay awake. Help is on the way, just hold on."

Fenrir got the tourniquet on where he wanted it and growled out angrily to Remus. "You have a wand, Remus! Start helping!" Jumping at the furious tone, Remus pulled out his wand and tried his best to start mending the external cuts and bruises on Harry. Soon after Remus had started the healing, the Floo roared to life and Poppy stepped out, only to stop in her tracks, gasping and letting out a small cry of shock at the state that met her eyes.

Fenrir growled and watched as Harry begun to lose consciousness again. Turning his head to Poppy, he roared angrily. "We're losing him woman! Get over here and help!"

Jumping at Fenrir's voice much like Remus had, Poppy rushed over and did her best to stop the bleeding before administering potions straight into Harry's system. Two hours later, Harry was out of immediate danger but still shivering in his sleep. Fearing the worst, Fenrir left Remus to do the talking and Turned. Hearing Fenrir's bones crack and pop back into place, everyone in the room turned to see Fenrir jump up on the couch and curl up around Harry in a protective gesture. The Alpha let out a whine and licked Harry's cheek before staring at the humans across the room with an evil glare. At that moment, Remus finally understood why Fenrir would rather be a wolf than a human. Humans only brought him pain.

Pushing his own emotions aside once again, Remus looked to Minerva, Albus and Poppy and shook his head at the entire scenario. "I have something I wish to show you." he stated quietly. Once he had the group's attention, he showed everyone the evidence that he had gathered from the cupboard, along with the memories that he had gotten when he had to babysit Harry. When he was done, the silence was deafening. Minutes passed and Minerva was the one to finally break the uncomfortable silence. Speaking in a deadly serious voice, she glared at the Headmaster. "So what do we do now, Albus? Where do we put him? You left him there despite what I told you about those muggles and now look at him. This is your fault, you fix it."

Dumbledore nodded and turned his head to look back at Harry who was sleeping peacefully, curled up next to Fenrir who was still glaring at the group, his eyes laced with anger and sadness. After a few moments, Dumbledore looked to Remus and sighed. "Minerva told me of your plans to become Harry's new guardian. If you promise me that you can keep the boy safe from harm, I will grant you this request."

Despite Remus going insane with happiness on the inside at the Headmasters permission, he kept a cool demeanor and only gave a small smile and a stiff nod. "Of course, Albus."

Dumbledore gave a sad smile and a curt nod back in a form of silent agreement. "Very well then. I shall owl you the guardianship papers in the morning. Let me know if the Ministry gives you any trouble. They know better than to try to duel with me."

Remus grinned, despite the fact that he was still shaking like a leaf from the adrenaline rush and the group watched as Dumbledore immediately apparated back to Hogwarts with a loud pop. "He'll be going to drown in his sorrow for what he's done. I don't blame him." Minerva said quietly.

Remus could only nod in agreement since he was still shaking with worry when Poppy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder making him smile more. "Harry will be okay. Thanks to you and Fenrir, he will be just fine. He may be weak for a few days though, so make sure that he gets ample rest and that he takes one nutrient potion that I've left on the table before every meal for the next week. It's obvious he hasn't eaten properly in a while and that gash to his stomach only made matters worse. Keep me posted on where you are. I'll be back to check on him before the week is up to see how he's healing. Now, you go and tend to that wolf over there who can't seem to stop staring at us while I go check on Mrs. Figg and give her an update before I head back to Hogwarts. I would stay longer, but there's been a bout of the flu going around and I want to catch up to it before it gets out of control like it did last year."

Remus smiled and watched her walk down the hall, mumbling under her breath that sounded suspiciously like, "blasted pureblood children ...can't get the flu... blood status... absolutely ridiculous..." Remus had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at that and looked to Minerva who was also smirking to herself at her friend's words.

After the humorous moment was over, Minerva sighed and looked to her former student. "I must be returning to the school myself, Mr. Lupin. It seems that my second year Transfiguration students are advancing quicker than I believed they would, so I need to revise my lesson plans. I'll be tagging along with Poppy when she comes back to check on Harry. Good work, Remus." she said quietly before giving him a small hug.

She then walked over to Fenrir and, despite his protective growling over Harry, patted the wolves head and smiled. "Thank you, Fenrir." Finally, after taking one last look at Harry and gently ruffling his hair, she apparated back to Hogwarts with a pop. Poppy came out a minute later and said that Mrs. Figg should be fine within the next two days then he and Harry could go somewhere safer than right next door to his abusers. Hugs were exchanged once again and, after doing one last diagnostic scan on Harry, she left with a glance at Fenrir who still lay protectively over Harry's legs.

When everyone had gone and the atmosphere had settled again, Remus walked over to the couch and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Without looking at Fenrir, Remus smiled and addressed him, speaking softly. "He's better now, Alpha. I'm sure that the pack is missing you. You can go if you'd like."

Not surprisingly, all Remus got for that remark was a fierce growl and bite towards his arm. Although he flinched, Remus smirked at Fenrir's protective nature over Harry. He repressed a laugh and shook his head. "Alright, alright. Fine. Stay there. You can go back to the pack in the morning, besides... it seems we have one more small issue to take care of before you leave."

At the mention of an issue, Fenrir Turned and stared at his Beta. "And what issue might that be, Mr. Lupin?" Fenrir said with a sarcastic smirk. Fighting the urge to play back with his Alpha, Remus instead grabbed hold of his anger towards the Dursley's that he'd had bottled up inside since the moment he laid eyes on Harry in the cupboard and turned it outward so that it could show through to Fenrir. As Fenrir got the message, both wolves gave each other a sadistic smile and Remus grinned evilly. "A certain muggle family needs to be shown what happens when you mess with a wolf pup." he snarled out.

Fenrir got up slowly as not to jostle Harry who was still sleeping soundly and got dressed. Before they left, both Fenrir and Remus made sure that Harry was warm and comfortable in Remus's bed and that Mrs. Figg knew that she would be alone for a little while. Mrs. Figg, although old, was not stupid. She knew damn well what they were going to do and both wolves laughed as they left her room, when she softly called out to them, "Torture only boys! Let them suffer in prison!"

As Fenrir and Remus walked back through the front door to the Dursley home and locked it behind them, Remus made sure to first go to the cupboard and preserve everything in it so that when he made Mrs. Figg call the muggle authorities, the Dursley's couldn't hide or clean up anything having to do with Harry's abuse and near murder. Remus finished and with a look at Fenrir, gestured his head up to the ceiling. Getting the message loud and clear both wolves padded up the steps, grateful that Remus's charms to mask their noisy movements earlier had not fallen. Reaching the Petunia and Vernon's room, Fenrir went first quickly followed by Remus. Making sure that Dudley couldn't hear them, Fenrir walked up to where Vernon lay and Turned while Remus did the same to Petunia. Standing on their hind legs, Fenrir and Remus growled furiously in unison, effectively waking Vernon and Petunia from their sleep.

Fenrir was the first to take a swipe at the human who was hurting his ears with all the yelling and clipped Vernon across his face. Remus laughed internally as Petunia scrambled for the open door only to find the doorway impenetrable. He went after her and bit down on her calf, sinking his canines in so deeply, his jaw almost shut. As she screamed in pain, Remus turned his head quickly, throwing Petunia to the other side of the room. Fenrir on the other hand, had taken Vernon by the arm and twisted it until he heard the satisfying pop of a dislocated shoulder and properly shattered forearm. As Vernon passed out from the pain, Fenrir growled out that the man was pathetic. Remus chuckled at that and walked over to Petunia who had busted her skull open on her nightstand, knocking her out cold.

Making sure that she was indeed knocked out and not dead, Remus Turned and cast an Obliviate on Petunia. Looking over at Fenrir, still in his human form, Remus smirked and licked his lips. "Just this once won't hurt." he whispered, more to himself than to Fenrir.

"CRUCIO!" Remus called out, angrily. As Vernon writhed on the floor, his face contorted with pain, Remus grinned. "That's what you get you sick bastard!" he heard Fenrir call out. Once Remus felt the hate flow from him, he ended the spell and Obliviated the pathetic excuse for a human being. Remus cleaned up the "crime scene" to make it like a domestic dispute gone awry, both wolves agreed to leave Dudley to find his parents on his own in the morning, the mental and emotional trauma that he would get from that should suffice.

It was nearing morning by the time Fenrir and Remus walked through Mrs. Figgs back door. As they stumbled back in, still high on the adrenaline and blood lust both of them burst out in laughter. After the giggle fit was over, Fenrir looked at Remus and nodded toward the bedroom where Harry slept. "Go check on our pup. I'm going to go explain to the pack where I've been and the plan we have to raise him. I'll see you in a few days, Beta. Be expecting me." Remus bared his throat in submission as an answer and smiled as Fenrir grinned and left the house once more.

Looking out the window, Remus decided that now would be a good time to get some rest. After a cup of tea and a shower, he walked silently into the room where Harry slept and curled around the boy protectively as Fenrir had done earlier. Holding Harry close, Remus closed his eyes and imagined James and Lilly standing in front of him. Listening to the sound of Harry's heartbeat, he smiled and whispered to the imaginary figures in his mind, breaking the stillness of the room. "Don't worry. He'll be safe. I promise."


	7. Curious

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story!

A/N: I'm terribly sorry I took so long everyone. My life has been crazy this entire summer and it's just now starting to wind down again. Thank you for sticking around! I love you! BTW, this particular chapter won't have as much detail as I wanted because I work every day for the next two weeks and I'm strapped for time. Bear with me though, it will get better in later chapters.

Remus awoke the next afternoon feeling refreshed and more rested than he had in years. Smiling at the sunlight that filled the room, he unfurled his body from around a lightly sleeping Harry and made his way to the bathroom, relishing in his renewed strength. After starting the water in the shower, Remus stripped himself of his clothing and took a good long look in the mirror. Parts of his body that once looked skeletal and emaciated were now filled with lean, cut muscle and very little fat. Impressed with himself, he let his eyes travel downward to see the scars that littered his chest, stomach and arms only to find that they were healed completely and only left light pink lines over his skin. He shivered as he ran a hand down his chest and stomach tracing every imperfection on his skin, remembering exactly where each one came from.

The ones across his arms and thighs - those were his first year of full moons alone without the Marauders. A long one from top of his ribcage down to his navel - that was a fight with a roving male that got out of hand. Three long scratches down his left calf – he was saving himself from a pack that felt he didn't belong anywhere near their territory and tried to kill him. Across his face and back - they were healed hexes from various Death Eaters that had tried and failed to come back shortly after Voldemorts demise and of course there was his favorite - the scar that a teenage Fenrir gave him when he was just 6 years old. The mirror fogged while Remus was running his fingers up and down that particular scar before he was snapped back to the present, his trip down memory lane ending abruptly when he heard Mrs. Figg rustling around in the hall.

Moving the curtain back and stepping under the hot water, Remus bit back a moan at the contact and relaxed completely. After quickly and quietly getting rid of his morning issue and about twenty minutes of vigorous scrubbing to make sure he'd gotten all of the filth off from the night before, Remus got out of the shower and dressed in the warmth that the bathroom held. Just as he opened the door to leave, he heard a small yelp and a loud thump as if something hard had hit the floor.

Following the sound with concern filling his brain, Remus poked his head into his bedroom door to see Harry sprawled out on the floor, whimpering to hold back his tears and holding his bandage covered stomach with his eyes shut tight. Remus pushed the door open and immediately picked up Harry to hold him to his chest. "Harry? It's okay, cub. I'll get you some medicine for the pain."

Holding Harry in one arm, Remus reached for both the pain potion and the nutrition potion on the nightstand and uncorked both with his teeth. Setting Harry down on the bed for a moment, Remus threw the cork into the nightstand drawer then gently pulled Harry into his lap and nuzzled his chest. When the whimpering stopped, Remus looked at Harry but Harry hadn't opened his eyes yet. Remus smiled at that and spoke quietly into the boy's ear. "I need you to take some medicine for me Harry. Open your eyes, cub. It's Moony. You're safe, pup. Come on. You're not with the Dursley's, you're with me."

At the sound of Remus's reassuring voice, Harry opened his eyes and smiled despite the pain radiating from his tummy. "Moony? Why does everything I do always have to hurt? I didn't mean to not finish my chores on time. I just couldn't think straight." he said quietly with tears filling his eyes and his smile fading fast.

Seeing the desperate look of pain and woe on Harry's face, Remus swallowed his initial answer and decided to change it up to lighten the mood, if only for a moment. "Why Harry, didn't you know? You get it from your Father. Everything he did either got him in trouble, sent to a Healer or a mixture of the two. It's ingrained into your DNA to be a fun loving daredevil." He said with a bright smile as a memory of James sitting in the hospital wing at Hogwarts with his arm in a cast and a scowl on his face came to the forefront of his mind.

Looking to Harry, Remus found a small smile on Harry's face which made Remus mentally raise his fist in victory. "There's that smile I was looking for. Now, let's get some medicine in you so that your tummy will feel better then we can find you something to eat. How does that sound?" Remus said with a playful tone to his voice. While Harry smiled and nodded in agreement, Remus swirled the potion in his hand then gave it to Harry. "Drink both of these. Try not to spill it on yourself and drink all of it. They will taste bad, but I'll get you some juice afterward, okay? Then we'll talk about your current living arrangements." Remus tried to hide the infuriated growl in his voice but it came through anyway. Thankfully, Harry ignored it.

Harry silently nodded to Remus and proceeded to drain the small glass bottle of its contents before making a face that had Remus forget his anger and had him biting back laughter as best he could. When Harry handed the bottle back to Remus, Harry shivered in disgust and shook his head. "You were right, that taste was awful but my stomach does feel better. May I have some juice now, please?" he asked in a much happier mood.

Remus chuckled to himself and nodded before making sure that Harry looked somewhat presentable before they went out into the kitchen. Harry smiled and talked with Remus as he ate his breakfast but before he finished he paused for a moment and got a confused look on his face. "Remus? When did Uncle Vernon say that I needed to come home today?" Harry asked as he absentmindedly rubbed his still slightly aching stomach and ignoring the small headache that was threatening near the back of his skull.

Remus didn't bother to hide the growl that immediately left his mouth at the mention of Harry going back to those terrible relatives of his. "You're never to worry about them again, pup. You're not going back. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Remus, but…. Where am I supposed to stay? I can't stay here forever."

Remus chuckled at that and it calmed him down a bit. "You're to stay with me pup. Would you like that?"

Harry was silent for a moment, making Remus instantly worry until Harry got up out of his chair, moved around the table and hugged Remus hard. Remus hugged back in shock and held Harry to him as the boy started to cry. "Harry, my pup. What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head against Remus's chest and sniffled. "Nothing. I'm happy. I would love to be with you and Fenrir. Anything to get away from my terrible Aunt and Uncle. Anything to stop hurting!"

At that Harry cried harder and Remus held him close and comforted him until they both calmed down from the emotional shock. Once they were both satisfied, Harry smiled up at Remus and sighed. "So… do I start calling you dad, now?" Remus laughed for twenty minutes straight, effectively waking Mrs. Figg and sending Harry into a fit of nervous confusion.

The rest of the day passed without incident, except of course when a letter came that evening attached to an owl and Harry was the only one in the living room at the time of its arrival.

Remus was in the back of the house tending to a few of Mrs. Figgs more introverted cats that seemed to never move from beneath her bed when he heard Harry call from the living room. "Remus, why is there an owl pecking the window and staring at me?"

Remus quickly removed himself from the floor of Mrs. Figgs room and rushed into the living room to receive the mail. Harry watched in fascination as Remus unwound the letter from the bird's leg, gave the owl a biscuit and sent the creature on its way. Looking down at the letter, Remus breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that the letter had been sealed using the Hogwarts crest. Knowing that the letter held Harry's official adoption papers, Remus thought about their conversation earlier and breathed a sigh of relief that Harry had already said that he would love living with him. It would make explaining the adoption process and The Plan much easier and comfortable for the both of them.

When Remus turned back around to head off to the kitchen to write his response, he found Harry staring at him with a look of confusion on his face. Remus could only chuckle and shake his head; he knew exactly where Harry's mind was going and this really wasn't the appropriate time to even attempt to explain owl post or magic to Harry. "I'll explain later, pup. For now, I have to reply to this letter. Watch your movie. When it's over, I'm going to need to give you your medicine and get you ready for bed."

Harry gave Remus a defiant look and crossed his arms as he watched the man go into the other room. "Fine, but you better tell me about the owl later! I'm going to remind you!" Harry called out, making Remus bark out a laugh as he walked away.

An hour later, Harry's movie was over and Remus hadn't come back to talk to him yet. Tired of waiting on the answers to his questions about the owl, Harry went to find him. After silently walking around and checking the entire house twice, Harry whined under his breath in a mixture of both frustration and confusion while slowly heading back to the living room.

Figuring that it would do no good to wake up Mrs. Figg or go looking outside only to get in trouble for being somewhere he shouldn't be, he turned on another movie and waited patiently for Remus to return. Just as he was about to fall asleep in his favorite spot on the couch, he heard a loud popping noise come from the kitchen. Harry immediately jumped off the couch and scampered into the kitchen only to run straight into Remus's legs.

"Whoa, pup! Where's the fire?!" Remus asked as he caught Harry before the boy fell backwards from the impact.

After straightening himself up, Harry looked up at Remus and smiled. "There you are! I couldn't find you. Where did you go?"

Remus smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry pup. I was going to tell you that I was leaving, but you looked so engrossed in the movie that I didn't want to bother you. I had to go to the store to pick up some things for the both of us."

Harry grinned up at Remus and peered behind him to see a couple of overflowing paper bags on the table. "Oh. That's okay. I understand. Well, what did you buy?"

Remus chuckled under his breath and shook his head. "You are a curious little thing, aren't you? Well go on if you must. Go and see."

Harry didn't have to be told twice. He smiled brightly and quickly walked over to the table. Pulling out "his" chair, Harry climbed onto it and sat on his knees so that he could reach the bags sitting in the middle of the table. Pulling one of the large, almost overflowing bags to him, Remus watched as Harry started gently unpacking the bag, his smile growing by the second.

As the minutes ticked by and the bags were emptied, Remus smiled brightly at Harry's awed expression. Various articles of clothing, games, books, and chocolate all made their own neat little piles. When everything had been unpacked, Harry turned to Remus with shock written plainly across his face. Remus suppressed yet another chuckle for the day and grinned. "Do you like your new things, Harry?"

Harry beamed and scrambled down from the chair to go and hug Remus. "I love it! I love it all! Thank you so much!" he squealed in delight as he hugged Remus tight around the waist. Remus hugged him back until Harry let go and let out a huge yawn. Remus hummed in knowing and looked down at Harry. "I think it's time for bed, pup. You can take your bath in the morning before we leave."

"Leave?" Harry asked in confusion. "Where are we going?"

Remus smiled to himself and shook his head slightly. "There are a few people who wish to meet with us for breakfast and after that, I have a big surprise for you!" He said with an excited tone.

Harry immediately perked up while Remus ushered him back to his bedroom. "Really? Someone wants to see me and I get a surprise?! Cool! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Remus chuckled and nodded as they walked into the bedroom. "Yes, yes Harry, but for now we must both get some much needed rest. Change into your pajamas and brush your teeth."

He watched as Harry whined under his breath and grabbed his new pajamas with a sigh and slowly walked to the bathroom. Smiling once more to himself, Remus quietly called out, "Quickly now or you won't be getting a bedtime story!" As the rush of little feet hit his ears Remus shook his head in knowing and changed into his own night clothes.

Just as he finished getting changed, Remus heard Harry scamper back into the room. "Okay, Remus! I'm ready!" Harry said as he jumped onto the bed and crawled under the covers, fidgeting for a moment as he got comfortable.

Taking in the site of the messy haired boy with a bright smile, Remus could hardly believe that just 24 hours earlier the boy had been on Death's door. _"What would you have done then?"_ he asked himself. Remus internally gasped and immediately pushed that thought from his brain whilst simultaneously giving Harry a smile. "Alright, cub. Alright. Let me go brush my own teeth and then I'll tell you a story, okay?"

Harry nodded vigorously and grinned. "Okay, but hurry back!" Remus bit back the urge to giggle at the small boy's excitement and went to quickly finish his nightly routine, complete with his dreaded Wolfsbane potion that he'd retrieved from Severus earlier.

A few minutes later, Remus pushed open the door and smiled. "Okay Harry, I'm done! Are you ready for-" Remus stopped in the doorway and felt his heart melt. Harry was fast asleep, tightly clutching the plush stuffed wolf that Remus had gotten for him in Diagon Ally earlier and he was curled up on Remus's pillow instead of his own.

Sighing in comfort, Remus quietly made his way over to the bedside table and turned off the lamp then slid gently under the covers. After making sure that Harry was alright, Remus was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	8. Welcome To The Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. Sadly.

A/N: Yes, Harry is smart for his age. Yes, magic will be coming into play soon. Yes, the characters are a little bit OOC. Yes, I KNOW! Stop yelling at me about tiny details and just enjoy the story. Is that so hard?

The next morning came all too quickly for Remus. He had slept for a fair amount of time but had woken in the wee hours and no matter how much he tossed and turned and tried to fall back asleep, his mind wouldn't let him. From the moment he awoke he had been thinking about what was to happen the next morning and how it would change both of their lives. Just as the sun peeked over the horizon, Remus gave up hope on getting any more sleep for the day. Sighing to himself, he silently slipped out of the bed so that he wouldn't wake Harry and made his way out of the bedroom.

After using the restroom, he went into the kitchen to find Mrs. Figg up and about, feeding her cats and saying hello to each and every one along with giving them a good scratch behind the ears. "Good morning, Remus. It's quite early for you to be awake. Are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Figg turned and asked him with a healthy look once again gracing her features.

"Yes, Arabella. I'm alright. How are you feeling? You look much better." Remus spoke quietly. Mrs. Figg picked up a small black kitten that had been rubbing up against her ankles and nuzzled it before answering. "I am feeling wonderful, Remus. Thank you for taking care of my family while I was unwell." She then turned and went to put on a pot of tea and Remus silently thanked her. After the pot was going on the stove, she broke the comfortable silence. "Now, how is our little Harry? From what I heard last night, he seems to be quite happy, despite the hell he went through only a few days ago."

Remus hummed in agreement at that and smiled. "He's happy and excited. He knows about my wanting to adopt him, he knows about my being a werewolf, he's met Fenrir of all people and not once have I seen him flinch. In fact, he seems very bright and strong for his age. Most things that would scare children or even give them nightmares, doesn't affect Harry at all. Even after the abuse, he's only had one nightmare. I'd say that's remarkable. On top of all of that, his wounds have already healed and scarred over. I'm sure Poppy's potions have helped that along, but still, that's a lot for a nine year old child in a three day time span."

Arabella grinned at that and nodded. "Indeed it is, but if we look at what he went through as an infant, he was resilient even then. His magic has had to withstand a lot in a very short amount of time. It doesn't surprise me that he is strong. He's going powerful, Remus. Very powerful. Don't ever let yourself or anyone else think otherwise, especially in that pack of yours."

Remus nodded his agreement and grinned. "I don't think that's going to be a problem. Fenrir and I are going to be his caretakers and we're the ones who are going to teach him magic. It won't be a formal education but he'll be educated enough to defend himself."

Arabella smiled at that and made up two cups of tea. "Well good. At least he'll be safe. So what are you and Harry going to be up to today?" she asked as she handed Remus his mug.

Remus thanked her and took a small sip before answering. "Well around eleven, I'm going to be taking Harry to Diagon Alley for an early lunch after I tell him about his magic. Afterwards, Minerva, Harry and I are to go to Gringotts. Harry needs to access the Potter vaults that contain certain books and documents that James put in especially for Harry that have the details of his family in them. I'm sure we'll be there for a while. I know there's more than enough to keep us busy for at least a few hours. Later this afternoon, we are going to go to the Ministry to talk to a woman named Antoinette that Minerva knows about Harry's adoption and this evening Harry and I will be joining Fenrir for dinner. Harry, Fenrir and I have quite a bit to talk about. It's going to be a long day for all of us."

Arabella's eyebrows were raised at the end of Remus's explanation of his plans for the day and Remus had to bite back at laugh at her expression. "Harry is going to be asleep by dinner time what with all the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley plus the emotional stress of learning about magic, his inheritance and the adoption. Are you trying to overload the boy, Remus?" Arabella asked in a surprised yet stern tone.

Remus smiled and shook his head. "Of course not! We'll be coming back here after the adoption interview so that Harry can rest since I'm sure we'll be up past his usual bedtime. We will be staying one more night here, but after tomorrow Harry and I will be staying somewhere else. I don't want him cooped up in the house all the time and he will be with those terrible muggles living next door. He needs room to run around and play and be a child for once in his life."

Arabella hummed in agreement, now content with Remus's plan since she knew that Harry would be getting some rest before having to be up and running around again. Just as she and Remus were headed for their second cup of tea, Remus looked to the hallway and smiled. "It seems Harry is waking up for the day. I'll be back."

Remus didn't wait for a reply before walking down the hall and poking his head in to see Harry sitting up and stretching, his wolf toy placed atop his pillow. "Good morning, pup. Did you sleep well?" Remus asked quietly, knowing Harry didn't really like loud noises just after waking up.

Harry hummed after his stretch was over and nodded to Remus. "I sure did." he said with a big smile. "So when are we leaving?" he asked as he went to get out from under the covers.

Remus smiled and went over to ruffle Harry's hair. "Not for a few hours. You're up earlier this morning than usual. Now, I know you're excited for today, but we need to have a talk and you need to take a bath first before we do anything else alright?"

Harry looked slightly dejected by that, but before Remus could say anything, Harry was already off the bed and grabbing his bath towel. "Fine, but I want a bath first." Remus chuckled at that and helped Harry run the water before leaving the boy to wash himself. Satisfied that Harry could be left to his own devices for the time being, Remus made their bed then walked back into the kitchen to find Mrs. Figg getting ready to leave.

"Going to the store again, Arabella?" Remus asked with a small smile.

Arabella grinned and nodded. "Yes. The cats are almost out of food and I'm sure I don't need to be here when you talk to Harry about magic and his inheritance. He'll have enough questions as it is. Tell him that I'm feeling much better and that I'll see him this afternoon for lunch, will you?"

Remus chuckled at his friends request and nodded. "Of course, of course. Go on. I'll see you this afternoon."

Once Remus made sure that Arabella would indeed be alright on her own, he made his way back to the bedroom and put some new clothes on the bed for Harry to put on after he got out. When Harry was done, he made his way out into the living room to find Remus had already set up a breakfast of waffles, eggs, bacon and orange juice in front of Harry's favorite spot on the couch and he was waiting patiently for him with a cup of tea in his hand. "Do you feel better now, Harry?"

Harry smiled and nodded while picking up a fork and digging into his waffles, making Remus smirk. "I'm glad you're enjoying your breakfast. Now about that talk we need to have..." Remus sighed to himself and paused while Harry swallowed the food in his mouth and cocked his head at Remus in confusion.

"What is it, Remus? I know you're going to adopt me and I know that wherever we're going today that I need to be on my best behavior and only speak when spoken to... oh! And I have to keep my hands to myself." Harry rattled off obediently.

"That was almost too obedient." Remus thought to himself. Mentally shaking away the thoughts of Harry's abuse that surfaced, he smiled and lightly shook his head. "Yes that is true, pup. But that's not what we needed to talk about. What we need to talk about has to do...with this." Remus took out his wand and waved it at Harry's empty glass of orange juice making it fill up with water.

Harry's eyes bugged for a moment before he smiled and turned his head so fast towards Remus, his neck popped. "Cool! How did you do that?! What is that thing?!" he asked looking directly at Remus's wand. Remus smiled and gave an internal sigh of happiness at Harry's excitement. "This "thing" as you so call it, is my wand and I refilled your glass using magic."

Suddenly, Harry's smile dropped and he became a bit too preoccupied with his food before he mumbled something under his breath. "I'm sorry? What was that?" Remus asked.

Harry sighed and looked up at him with a look of defiance in his bright emerald eyes. "I said magic isn't real!"

Remus internally recoiled and growled under his breath. "Now who in the world told you that ridiculous nonsense, Harry? Of course magic is real and you have magic in you as well. "

Harry looked up at Remus and looked as if he were about to cry. "Is that why I do freaky things?"

Remus looked shocked and put his tea that he was sipping on, back down. "Nothing you do is freaky, Harry. No matter what those terrible relatives of yours told you. Do you understand?"

When Harry nodded in the affirmative, Remus gave a slight nod back. "Good. Now eat a bit more then explain to me what you mean when you say you've done odd things."

Harry gratefully took a few bites more of his food and sipped his water before turning back to Remus. "One time I turned the teachers hair blue because she was helping Dudley bully me and another time Dudley and his friends were "Harry Hunting" on the playground and I ended up on the school roof. There was another time too but Dudley wasn't around. I was out in the garden pulling weeds for Aunt Petunia and a snake slithered over my hand and said hello to me. I had a nice conversation with him, but I never saw him after that day. His name was Vincent. Plus, my hair can grow back overnight after it gets cut and my cuts and bruises heal really quickly."

Remus ignored the part about being a parselmouth for now, he could get to that later. Instead, he gave Harry a delighted smile and beamed. "Those aren't odd at all, Harry! In fact, their wonderful! It means your magic was protecting you from harm! Mark my words, you will grow to be a very powerful wizard indeed."

At that, Harry looked thrilled. "Does that mean I get to use a wand like you?"

Remus chuckled and nodded. "Of course, but not until your eleventh birthday. For now, you'll just be doing magic whenever you feel threatened or in danger. When you're eleven, I'll take you to get your wand and Fenrir and I will teach you how to control your magic properly through incantations and wandwork. Understand?"

Harry nodded gleefully and they both finished their breakfasts in silence. After they were done and Remus banished the mess, he looked to Harry and smiled. "Now that we're done talking about magic for now, I'm going to tell you where we're going today. At eleven this morning we are to meet Minerva and Albus for an early lunch then we're going to go to Gringotts to look at some things your parents left for you after they died."

From the look on Harry's face, Remus could tell he'd said something off. "What is it, pup?"

Harry looked to Remus and then down to his lap. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said my parents died in a car crash and that they never wanted me in the first place... that's not true...right? Otherwise they wouldn't have left me anything... right?"

Remus snarled in the direction of the other house. He wished he could go back in time and stop them from ever taking Harry out of his life and filling his head with terrible lies. Taking a deep breath, Remus pulled Harry into a gentle hug and sighed.

"Harry... you need to try and forget everything the Dursleys ever told you. All of it was a lie. Your parents died protecting you from a terrible spell, not in a car crash. You are famous in the Wizarding World because even as an infant you were incredibly powerful, as you are now. You survived the curse that killed your parents. So yes, as much as those infuriating muggles told you that you were a freak, they were dead wrong. Magic is real, werewolves are real, love is real... Everything they ever told you was a lie. Promise me that you'll stop believing them from this moment on. Promise me."

As Harry nodded into Remus's chest, Remus eased back from holding Harry to him and smiled. "Good boy. Now the place where we are going is called Diagon Alley. It is a place chock full of magical shops and filled with Witches and Wizards of all shapes and sizes. When we're there I want you to stick close to me and try not to wander off or stare at anyone; be on your best behaviour. We're to have lunch with Minerva and one of her friends today. Do you remember Minerva?"

Harry nodded again and grinned. "Yeah, she's the one with who gave me things to color with on the day I met Alpha."

Remus bit back a chuckle and gave a stiff nod. "Exactly. Well she is going to be joined by a man named Albus Dumbledore. He's a very old and very wise wizard. I trust you to remain calm around him as he uses magic to do almost everything. Are we clear?"

Harry nodded again and looked sincere so Remus kept going. "Good. Now after that we are to go to Gringotts. It's a Wizarding Bank but much bigger and much more...confusing I guess you could say than it is here. That particular bank is run by Goblins. Yes, those exist in the Wizarding World as well. You must not stare at them, only look at them politely when they speak to you and only speak to them if they address you correctly. Since you're so young, I doubt they will, but you never know. Are we clear on that as well?"

Harry nodded and smiled. "I understand. What are we going to do there, Remus? Do we need money for something?"

Remus smiled, silently thanking Merlin that Harry was so bright for his age. "Yes. While we're in Diagon Alley we're going to get you some money and maybe some new books then we have to go to the Ministry. The Ministry is almost the same size and has the same confusion as Gringotts but without goblins. However, you must act the same way in the Ministry as you do in Gringotts, otherwise you will get a lot of unwanted attention. We are going there to talk to a woman that Minerva knows named Antoinette. We are going to be discussing your adoption. Now, they may do some magic on you at Gringotts to make sure that you are who we say that you are and they may ask you a few questions. You must answer them truthfully and without a doubt, but I'm sure you'd never lie to an adult. You're much too smart for that."

At those words, Harry beamed and nodded. "I've never lied. Ever. I'll be good, I promise."

Remus grinned. "I know you will, Pup because if you act up you won't get your treat tonight."

Harry's eyes lit up and he beamed. "A treat? What kind of treat?"

Remus chuckled at Harry's excited tone and shook his head. "You will find at dinnertime, but only if you are on your best behaviour while we're out today." Glancing up at the clock, Remus grinned and ruffled Harry's hair again, causing the boy to giggle.

Chuckling, Remus moved to stand up. "I need to take a shower and get ready to go pup. You have enough time to watch a video or some cartoons if you want. Would you be okay out here alone for a few minutes?" Harry nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'm used to being alone for a long time. I'll be okay."

Remus shook his head sadly at that, but tried his best not to show it on his face while he was talking to Harry. "Alright. Well you're not going to be alone for long at all and if you need me, you just knock and yell through the door, okay?"

Harry, who was already on his knees in front of the t.v., looked up and smiled. "I got it Remus. Go wash up."

Remus smiled and bit back the retort on his tongue and went to take a very quick shower, Harry's nonchalant words of abandonment playing over and over in his head the entire time. By the time he got out and dressed, they still had half an hour until they had to leave so Remus took a seat next to Harry who had moved to the couch now and watched the rest of his cartoons with him. When they were over, Remus handed Harry his jacket, who quickly put it on and they stood in the middle of the room. "Harry, do you remember how we got to Minerva's office?"

Harry nodded and smiled. "Yes. Side along...app...appa...I know it was side along something."

Remus stifled a laugh and nodded. "Side along apparition, Harry. We're going to do the same thing to get to Diagon Alley, so hold tight, okay?"

Harry had barely nodded in the affirmative before he felt the uncomfortable tug of apparition and when he opened his eyes to start walking along with Remus, he truly believed that he was in a magical world. Everywhere he looked, he saw something unbelievable and mysteriously odd. From cauldrons boiling in one shop, to various animals in cages in another, to people of young and old crowded around a window to stare at a polished broomstick. He went to ask Remus a question about the animals, but before he could Remus looked down and smiled. "I know. It is a little crazy here isn't it?"

Looking in the direction that Harry was trying to twist around and get a good look at, Remus chuckled. He remembered being the same way the first time he had seen all of the animals outside The Magical Menagerie. "We'll go see the animals before we go to the bank if we have time, okay? For now, I don't want to be late to lunch. That would be rude."

Harry nodded in understanding and looked straight ahead, noticing that most people got out of their way rather quickly then turned and talked to one another behind their hands, confusing him with their actions. The only time he'd seen that happen, he'd been at school and Dudley had told the other kids to stay away from him, telling them that Harry was a bad and dangerous child. Looking at the adults whispering now, Harry wondered if they'd been lied to as well. Saving that question for later, Harry walked a little faster to catch up with Remus's long strides and decided that he would ask when they got back to Mrs. Figgs house. For now, as hard as it may be, he ignored everyone else and minded his own business.

As they came up to the restaurant, Harry spotted Minerva standing outside next to a man he assumed was the Dumbledore person Remus had mentioned. Minerva was wearing the black and green robes with the black pointed hat that he had first seen her in, but Dumbledore was wearing bright purple robes with yellow stars and moons all over them along with a large hat of the same pattern. Biting back at giggle as they walked up, Remus smiled brightly at the two adults and moved so that Harry was completely visible. "Minerva... Albus, a pleasure as always. I trust you remember our young Harry." he said with a smile, nodding in Harry's direction. Harry waved bashfully and smiled. "Hello, again." Harry said softly.

"Why hello there, Mister Potter. Are you feeling better? Remus told us you had quite a nasty scratch on your tummy." Albus asked as he leaned down slightly so that he could be eye to eye with Harry and not tower over him as much and to make him feel more comfortable.

Harry smiled at the man and nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm feeling much better, thank you. In fact, I'm all healed up. I haven't had to take my medicine for the pain in two days. All I have now is a small scar."

At Harry's words, both Minerva and Albus turned to Remus with surprised looks and Remus nodded yes. "It's true. No more bandages and no more pain or nutrient potions. The boy is healed and his appetite has increased tenfold. His magic is incredibly strong for his age."

Both adults hummed in happy agreement and Harry looked to Remus, beaming at the praise. Dumbledore straightened up and took a look over to the doors of the restaurant then back to Harry with a smile. "Well, it must be wonderful for you to be healed in such a short amount of time. Good for you, Harry. Now what do you say we get some lunch?"

After they'd eaten, Harry and Remus bid farewell to Albus who promised that he would see them all very soon and took off in the direction of Gringotts with Minerva added to their group. As they walked, Minerva looked to Harry who was still glancing around at the shops that he kept passing and smiled. "Is there a shop in particular that you would like to see after we go to Gringotts, Harry?"

Harry turned his head to Minerva and grinned from ear to ear. "Yes, ma'am. I wanted to see the shop that we saw on the way to the restaurant. The one with all the animals in it."

Minerva chuckled and nodded her head. "Ah, yes. The Magical Menagerie. I figured as such. You know, that was my favorite shop as a girl and if I'm not mistaken, it was Remus's favorite too. Next to Flourish and Blotts, of course."

Hearing the name of the store, Harry looked to Minerva, thoroughly puzzled. "Flourish and Blotts? What does that store have in it?"

Minerva grinned and looked to Remus. "I think I'll let Remus handle that question."

Remus looked to Minerva and shook his head in embarrassment and then smiled at Harry. "Flourish and Blotts is the name of the bookstore here in Diagon Alley. They sell writing utensils, parchment and schoolbooks as well as books that you can read for fun or for research. I loved to read as a child and I still do."

Harry hummed in happiness at Remus's answer and squeezed Remus's hand to reassure his new guardian. "I like to read too. It was the one thing that Dudley couldn't take away from me when we were at the library. He tried once, but the librarian caught him picking on me and stopped him. Aunt Petunia didn't like the way the librarian treated Dudley so we left early, but every time we went back Dudley couldn't pick on me until we got back home."

Remus grinned happily at Harry's story and stole a glance at the boy who was back to looking around at the shops. Looking over at Minerva, she gave Remus another smile and nodded in reassurance that Harry was indeed happy with Remus's answer to his question, making Remus feel very appreciated.

A few minutes later, the trio stopped in front of the steps leading up to Gringotts doors and Harry gasped in awe. "Wow. This place is huge!" Harry said just loud enough for Remus and Minerva to hear.

The two adults chuckled for a moment before Remus knelt down to Harry's level and looked him in the eye. "Okay now Harry, remember what I told you? Silent unless spoken to and stand still for any spells they may cast to make sure that you are who we say that you are."

When Harry nodded in understanding, Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and gently eased him toward the doors. As they made their way inside, Harry was amazed at just how big the bank really was and how the goblins looked. Making sure that he didn't make eye contact with any of the slightly scary looking goblins, Harry took one good look around the room then moved his gaze to the floor and kept it there until Remus stopped him in front of a large podium. Harry bit his lip as Minerva spoke for him.

"Mr. Harry Potter here needs to access the Potter Vaults please." she spoke in a polite yet firm tone. Harry heard someone shift from behind the podium and looked up into the face of a goblin. The pointed ears and teeth set him on edge as he realized that the goblin was smiling at him. "Hello there, Master Potter."

The goblin then turned to Minerva and his smile disappeared. "I trust you know of our protocols to Wizards who do not yet possess a wand?"

Minerva nodded and glanced down to Harry. "Yes, as does Mr. Potter. Harry dear, please stand still for a moment." she said quietly as she and Remus backed off a few steps. Harry stood stock still, his eyes forward, fear gripping his heart as he heard the goblin begin to mumble. Suddenly, he felt as if his entire body hand fallen asleep, much like his legs did when he sat on them for too long and it was very uncomfortable. He tried to stay as still as possible and just when he found he couldn't handle anymore, the feeling lifted from him and Remus and Minerva came back to his side. The goblin made a thoughtful hum and took tiny golden key that Minerva offered before turning to another goblin that sat to his right and told him to have the group escorted to the Potter Vaults.

"Alright then, this way." The new goblin said as he came out from behind the podium with the key that Minerva had handed the other goblin and a lamp in hand. As the trio started following the goblin, Remus took hold of Harry's right shoulder and whispered with a smile. "Wonderful job, pup."

On his other side, Minerva smiled and nodded. "Yes great job, Harry. I'm very proud of you. I know that had to be a might uncomfortable." Harry smiled and nodded, not trusting himself to agree aloud with the goblin walking not two feet in front of them.

A moment later, they came to a large cart on a set of tracks that had Harry feeling uneasy until Minerva leaned down to whisper to him. "Don't worry, Harry. I know it looks scary but you'll be safe. Move along now." Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the cart with Remus and was thankful that both Remus and Minerva had put their hands on his shoulders when the cart started to move.

A few minutes later, they reached a pair of doors that had a strange symbol emblazoned on both of them. As they exited the cart, Harry quietly asked Remus what the symbol was. "That's the Potter Family Crest, Harry." he whispered back.

Not a moment later, the doors opened to reveal a gigantic room filled with millions of gold coins, treasures of all sorts, books stacked as high as they could go, beautiful furniture and rugs and paintings of various people that Harry didn't know. Once the foursome were inside, the goblin stood next to them and looked to Harry and handed him a large black bag, ignoring the awed gasps from the two adult wizards in the room. "Feel free to whatever you like, Master Potter. Everything in this room is rightfully yours. Take your time looking around and when you are finished, I will have your Inheritance documents ready and I'll escort you back up to the surface." Before Harry could even say thank you, the goblin left the room without another word, shutting the doors tight behind him.

Harry stared at the doors for a moment, wondering why the goblin had been so rude and let out a disconcerted huff causing Remus and Minerva to chuckle. "Don't worry, Harry." Remus said with in a comforting voice. "Goblins, though they are indeed wise, they are not the friendliest creatures in the Wizarding World. You'll get used to them."

Harry gave a flustered hum of acknowledgement before turning around and joining Remus at the stack of books while Minerva went through the paintings to see if she recognized any of Harry's ancestors. Putting the black bag that the goblin had given him into his pocket, Harry turned to Remus and grinned. "So what are we looking for first, Remus?"

Remus, who had already started going through the books using his wand, reading the titles and checking them for spells as he went, smiled and answered Harry's question.

"Well to start, we're looking for three books in particular. One of the books contains your father's family tree within it. That particular book will be a dark red color with a gold metal binding and probably will have several powerful wards around it to keep it from getting damaged in any way. The second book contains your mother's family tree. I suspect it will be full of Muggles or non-magic folk to us, but your mother had to get her magic from somewhere in her blood line and I'd like to know where. That book is dark blue with a silver binding and I'm sure will also be warded for protection. The final book is a brown and cream colored photo album. There is a particular picture that I was promised before your parents passed away and I'm here to collect it. I'm not sure whether that one is warded or not. It was put in here shortly after...well... you know."

Harry nodded and sighed under his breath while he helped Remus look for the books he wanted. The process took almost an hour, but they finally found all three books, one on top of the other, on the bottom of the last stack. Sighing in relief, Remus looked over to Harry and grinned. "Well that took longer than expected. May I see your bag please, Harry?"

Grinning at his nickname, Harry handed Remus the bag and watched as Remus said what he guessed was a spell and put all three books into the tiny bag. "Cool. How did you do that?" Harry asked, eagerly.

"Magic." Remus and Minerva spoke at the same time from opposite ends of the room, causing Harry to huff again while the adults chuckled to themselves. "I know that! I mean... what kind of spell was that?" Harry asked, making sure he didn't leave any loopholes in his question.

Both Remus and Minerva chuckled and Minerva came over with a bag of her own, full almost to overflowing with the strange gold coins that seemed to litter the floor. She answered the question before Remus could get to it. "That was called a charm, Harry. An Undetectable Extension Charm to be specific. It makes things like our little bags here, much bigger on the inside while staying small on the outside so they can't be easily stolen."

"Oh! Okay! See that was much more specific than just saying magic!" he said happily then stuck his tongue out at Remus, making the wolf chuckle. "Well Harry, we seem to be finished in here for now, unless there's something else that you would like to know about?" Remus asked.

Harry perked up at the question and smiled up, looking from Remus to Minerva. "Just one thing, what are all of these coins all over the place?"

Minerva smiled and tied her bag before handing it to Remus who let her take that question. "The coins are called Galleons, Harry. It's Wizarding currency. As you can see, there are millions of them here."

Harry looked around at the floor and up the walls of the Vault before looking up at Minerva shocked. "So that means... I'm... I'm rich?"

Remus and Minerva looked to each other with concerned looks then smiled at Harry. "Yes, Harry. You were born into a very powerful bloodline and in doing so you have been fabulously wealthy since birth. Now this does not mean that you can look down on those who have less than you do nor can you give it all away or spend it all on useless knick knacks. Remus and I have talked about it and he is willing give you a set allowance to spend every month and you will get a little more than usual around Christmas for gifts and the like. Is that alright with you?"

Harry, still wide eyed, nodded vigorously to both of them. "Yes, thank you."

Remus smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good boy. Now come on, we've got to go and get your Inheritance documents then we have a little over an hour to kill before we have to go and see Antoinette. Would you still like to go to The Menagerie?" The smile that Harry gave Remus was answer enough.

At the Menagerie, Harry was thrilled from the moment he stepped through the doors. Thankfully the shop wasn't nearly as crowded as it normally was so they had room to move around where they could see all of the animals. "Be careful, Harry. Don't get too near the snakes." Remus called out softly as Harry dashed off in that direction after fussing over the owls.

Realizing that the words may have had a double meaning, Harry stopped and nodded before heading in the direction of the kittens instead, immediately falling in love with a tiny black Bombay. "Oh dear, Remus. It seems Harry has spent a little too much time at Arabella's." Minerva murmured quietly as Remus chuckled to himself.

Remus kept his distance from Harry so that the boy didn't feel crowded, but he kept an extra close eye on him when the shopkeeper went over to speak to Harry. "Dear Merlin. Harry Potter is in my shop!" the old man said, shocked.

Harry immediately turned and held his hands behind him, remembering what Remus had said about him being famous in the Wizarding World for surviving a curse that killed his parents. "Uh, yes sir. I was just looking at the animals."

The shop keeper beamed at Harry and walked over to where Harry had been eyeing one of the kittens. "Would you like to hold one, Mr. Potter? They can't be too far away from their mother quite yet, but I'm sure they'll be alright for a minute or two. Which one would you like?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes, please sir. That tiny black one over there in the far corner." he said, pointing his finger in the direction of the back of the cage, careful not to touch the glass.

As the shopkeeper handed Harry the kitten, Harry smiled and buried his face into the kitten's fur. "It's so soft!" Harry whispered to himself. The kitten mewled happily and purred as Harry pet it gently behind the ears, making Harry giggle. The shopkeeper smiled at the sight before he noticed Remus and Minerva watching the exchange as well. A scowl crossed his face and he marched over to Remus, seething. "Oi! Just what do you think you're doing here, werewolf?! Get out of my shop! You're not welcome here!" he cried, not too loudly but enough for Harry to hear.

Slightly saddened now, Harry gently put the kitten back with its family and walked over to Minerva, gently tugging on her sleeve to get her attention. When she turned to him, she noticed the concerned look on his face. "What is it, Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry gestured his head in the direction of the shopkeeper and Remus who were on the next aisle over and whispered, "Um, I think it's time to go now. The shopkeeper is being mean to Remus."

Minerva pursed her lips for a moment in a small scowl then sighed and smiled. "Alright, Harry. I understand. Go wait by the door and Remus and I will be over in just a minute. I'm going to go have a word with the shopkeeper."

Harry nodded sullenly and went to wait by the door. A few moments later, he heard Minerva talking loudly, her tone furious while the shopkeeper stammered out halfhearted apologies and explanations." I can't believe you would judge someone in front of a child like that! That was absolutely deplorable! See if I or any of the other staff of Hogwarts ever come in here again! Come along, Remus. It's almost time for Harry's appointment anyway. We don't want to be late."

As Remus and Minerva came around the corner to the door, Harry took Remus's hand before heading out, much to the shock and dismay of the shopkeeper. The trio walked down the street in silence for a few moments before Harry sighed and spoke up. "Remus... why did the shopkeeper not like werewolves? He seemed to have some odd creatures in there. Why are werewolves any different?"

Remus looked down sadly at Harry and gripped the boys hand a little tighter. "This is neither the time nor the place for that explanation, pup. But I promise that I will tell you before you go to bed, alright?"

Harry looked to Minerva who just nodded and smiled at him before turning back to Remus and nodding too. "Alright. As long as you promise." he said with a smile. "So we're going to the Ministry now, right?" he asked, wanting to get away from the topic that had put Remus in such bad spirits.

"Correct, dear." Minerva said with a small smile. "We are going to meet Antoinette, a dear friend of mine. She will be your case worker."

Harry frowned and tilted his head in confusion. "What does a case worker do?"

Minerva beamed at Harry's intelligent question and shook her head in amazement before answering. "Well, Mr. Potter, in your particular case your home life wasn't what it should have been and you were treated very badly so now you need a new home. Since Remus has decided to adopt you, Antoinette is going to ask the both of you a few very important questions. Afterward, she will decide whether Remus is fit enough to be your parent and if your fit enough to be with him. I will also be there for questioning and moral support." She added the last bit with a look and reassuring smile in Remus's direction.

They arrived outside the Ministry gates moments later and Remus gulped at the thought of the horrors that happened behind those towering doors, especially to people like him. He didn't even notice that he was shaking until Minerva put a comforting hand on his shoulder, making him loosen his vicelike grip on Harry's hand. "You will both be fine, Remus. I promise. We're not going anywhere near the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. In fact, we're headed in the opposite direction. There's nothing for you to worry about."

Remus took a shuddering breath and nodded before taking Harry's hand back in his own and following Minerva into the building and up to the elevators. The trio remained silent the entire way, both adults and Harry lost in their own thoughts. Five floors up and three flights of stairs later, Minerva stopped in front of a bright red door and smiled at the boys. "Here we are and right on time too. Be good." She said looking to Harry then to Remus and giving him a pointed look. "That's goes for you too, young man. Be honest and don't leave anything out."

Not a moment after Minerva had finished speaking, the door opened to reveal a tall, skinny woman in bright blue dress robes. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and her smile was just as bright as her sunshine filled office.

"Minerva! How good to see you again! This must be Remus and Harry." She said looking to the boys then stepping aside and waving her hand inside the doorway. "Come in, come in! Please don't mind the mess, I was just straightening up. I have to share my office with a coworker right now and she's a bit...well she's disorganized to say the least. Please…sit." She rambled while using her magic to sweep away trash and clear papers off of the furniture.

Once everything was put away, she conjured some tea and pumpkin juice and set it on the coffee table in front of them. As the trio sat down into the chairs that were provided and sipped their beverages, Antoinette smiled and pulled a folder seemingly out of thin air. "Alright everyone. I believe some light questioning is in order. Normally I would question each of you separately, but since there is a child here, I see no harm. Remus, I would like you to go first, if that's alright with you."

Remus cleared his throat and nodded, the worry that settled in his stomach causing his hands to shake. He took another sip of his tea before setting it down and resting his hands in his lap, trying his best to seem calm about the ordeal. "Yes, ma'am. What would you like to know?"

Antoinette smiled and took a deep, calming breath before asking her series of questions and writing down every answer he gave. "What is your full name?" she started. "Remus John Lupin." Remus said with mock confidence.

"Your blood status?" Antoinette asked, not looking up from her folder. "Half Blood. My father was a muggle." Remus answered without thinking.

"It says here in my notes that you are a werewolf, is that correct?" she asked as nicely as Remus thought possible.

Remus sighed under his breath and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

Antoinette smiled and went on, pretending not to notice Remus's sigh. She decided to ask a question that she knew would calm the wolf down. "Do you have a suitable home for yourself and Harry to live in?"

To her surprise, her plan seemed to work as Remus calmed almost immediately. "Yes ma'am. I live in a manor out in Falkirk, Scotland. Harry and I will be far enough away to avoid confrontation with any overzealous fans of his and any unknown enemies of mine. He will be safe. I promise."

Convinced enough already, the case worker smiled. "Just a few more questions then we're done. Do you also have a suitable place for Harry to stay during your transformation?"

Remus smiled and looked to Minerva for a moment before turning back to Antoinette. "Yes. He will stay with Minerva during the full moon until he is of age and is able to find a place of safety for himself or makes the decision to join the pack."

Antoinette took this time to look up and smile at Harry so that he didn't feel uncomfortable while they were talking about him. "Do you have a job at the moment, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus sighed again and shook his head in the affirmative. "Yes, ma'am, I currently work at a bookstore in muggle London, but I've been off for the past week so that I could take care of a sick friend of mine. It's been a blessing in disguise really."

Antoinette hummed in thought at that and looked up from her note taking. "What do you tell them that you do for the three days out of every month that you're transforming?"

Remus smiled slightly at that and answered softly, "I told them that I have a muggle disease of my kidneys. They currently believe that I'm on a treatment called dialysis and for a few days after I'm weak and stuck in bed."

The case worker smiled and nodded in satisfaction. "Good idea. A very wise decision. Alright, why do you feel like you would be the best guardian for Harry?"

Remus was silent for a moment while he thought it over and smiled for a when he spoke. "I knew both of his parents from my first year at Hogwarts up until the day that they passed away. I was there at the hospital when Harry was born. I sang him to sleep when he was cutting his first tooth and Lily and James were too tired to think straight, let alone find the strength to sing him a lullaby. His godfather and I are the only magical family he truly has left and I believe that if you leave him with those muggle relatives of his, he will not survive much longer. The only reason that his godfather isn't here instead of me is because his lifestyle is too unstable for a child right now."

Antoinette saw the pain and tears in Remus's eyes at the end of his answer and decided that enough was enough. Trying to ignore the tears that had welled up in her own eyes, she looked back to her notes and cleared her throat. She knew very well what was troubling Remus and it wasn't just him having to save Harry from his muggle relatives. She had been told by Minerva days before that on the night of James and Lily Potters deaths, there had been a full moon. She now realized that Remus would have been in here asking for him when Harry was an infant if Dumbledore hadn't gotten to him first. "Thank you, Mr. Lupin. That's all I needed from you. Harry, it's your turn now."

"Okay." Harry said quietly, sitting up and keeping eye contact to be polite.

Antoinette once more put a smile on her face before starting. "What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter." Harry smiled back at her.

"Good. Now, if Mr. Lupin were to adopt you, do you think you'll be happy with him?

Harry beamed at that and nodded his head. "Yeah. He's fun and smart and doesn't call me names or treat me bad. Plus he gives me lots of hugs. I never got hugged before he did it to me last week. I just got hit a lot."

Taken aback by that bit of information, Antoinette plowed on before she lost her nerve. "Well that's very nice of him. How about Remus being a werewolf? Doesn't that scare you?"

Harry giggled and shook his head. "Of course not! He's not scary! And besides, he's not a werewolf right now. He's only one once a month and if I'm with Minerva, I won't be around for him to scare me, right? I'll only see him when he's a human."

Antoinette raised her eyebrows in surprise at Harry's educated answer, making both Minerva and Remus smirk. "Yes, Harry. You are correct. Alright, Minerva. I only have one question for you. "Are you sure you're going to be alright with Harry staying with you during the full moons? If not, I know a place where he can stay."

Minerva grinned at her friend and shook her head. "Of course I'm alright with it. I wouldn't had offered if I wasn't. Trust me, if I have any problems or if I have a detention to conduct, I'll call you."

Antoinette beamed and closed her folder before resting her hands on her lap. "Well that's settled then. I'll have the papers drawn up and have them to you in two weeks' time. They should arrive a few days after your transformation, Mr. Lupin. Until then, it looks like you've already signed the temporary guardianship papers, so just keep Harry here in the Wizarding world until you have full guardianship and we won't have any problems." She said while Remus grinned happily.

"I see no problem with that." Remus said while looking at a smirking Minerva and a beaming Harry.

After saying their happy goodbyes and promises to see each other soon, the trio headed back out and tried their best to not jump for joy. When they got back into Diagon Alley, Remus turned to Minerva and promptly hugged her. "Oh thank you, Minerva. Thank you so much. How did you know that she would be okay with my… affliction?"

Minerva chuckled to herself and hugged Remus back while answering his question. "Because dear, her husband David has the same condition you do. She lives in the French countryside and Floos here every day for work. Their children stay with their mother and father until the time comes and then Antoinette wards the property and their children stay with Antoinette's mother until it is safe again."

Remus looked confused for a moment and looked to Minerva. "What does Antoinette do then? Where does she stay?"

Minerva blushed a little and took Harry's hand while they walked back in the direction of the shops. Lowering her voice, she made sure that Remus was paying close attention to her before she spoke. "She stays in her bed mostly. Antoinette _sleeps_ with him."

Remus gasped at the information. "But she's a witch, not a wolf...doesn't he transform? I don't..."

At that moment, Remus finally understood Minerva's meaning and blushed. "Oh dear Merlin. That must be interesting." He said under his breath and let out a very undignified and inappropriate giggle.

Minerva hit him upside the back of his head with her free hand and tried to cover up her smile with a halfhearted scowl. "Hush. They're mates, they can do that."

While the adults were lost in their own conversation, Harry was over the moon with happiness and he could barely contain himself. It was at that moment that he wished he had friends that he could share the joyful news with. Not wanting to put a damper on his good mood, Harry looked around and saw a shop that he just couldn't pass up. As the trio neared the building, Harry let go of Minerva's hand and tugged on Remus's robes. "Remus! Can we stop there before we go home?" he asked pointing in the direction of the shop.

The two adults stopped and looked down at Harry before following his line of sight. When they saw where Harry was pointing, Remus beamed and looked to Minerva who nodded in agreement while smiling herself. "Fortescues sounds like a wonderful idea, Harry! Race you there!" Remus said excitedly to Harry as he took off running.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Harry cried out happily as he chased after Remus. Minerva decided it was best that she walk her way to the shop, but that didn't stop her from laughing at their antics.

By the time they had finished their ice cream, Harry was unsuccessfully trying to smother his third yawn in ten minutes. Remus and Minerva smiled to each other then looked to Harry. "Are you getting tired, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yes. Could I go home and take a nap before I get whatever my treat is tonight?"

"Yes, Harry. I think that would be a good idea. We don't want you falling asleep during your treat time, do we?" Remus asked with a smile. When Harry shook his head no, Remus looked to Minerva then back at Harry. "Say your goodbyes then and we'll go."

Harry immediately got up and went around to Minerva's side of the table and gave her the biggest, tightest hug he could before looking up at her with a huge grin and said "Thank you."

Minerva smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged Harry back. "You're quite welcome, Harry. I will see you both very soon, okay? Poppy will be round sometime next week to see you so I'll come with her."

Harry nodded and smiled before going back over to a now standing Remus. Remus smiled at Minerva and sighed, finding that the right words of thanks just wouldn't be enough. Before he could try to say anything however, Minerva beat him to it.

"Don't say anything, Remus. I understand perfectly and once again, you are most welcome. You can thank me by taking care of your new son the way that he was supposed to be raised in the first place. You can do that. I know you can."

Remus bit his tongue to stop the tears from forming again and nodded in agreement, not trusting his voice. When he was satisfied that his silent message had gotten through, he took hold of Harry's hand and Apparated them back into Mrs. Figgs house.

The second their feet touched the floor, Harry ran into the kitchen to find Arabella feeding one of Harry's favorite cats. Not able to keep the happy news to himself any longer, he cried out "Mrs. Figg! Mrs. Figg! Remus is my new dad! I got adopted!"

Remus, who wasn't far behind, stood in the doorway to the kitchen and beamed as Mrs. Figg gasped happily and pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Oh, Harry that's wonderful!"

Letting go of Harry, she looked to Remus and gave him a relieved smile. "I'm so happy for you, Remus. I'm happy for you both."

Remus nodded his thanks then looked to Harry who was staring at him. Remus kneeled down and without warning moved from Mrs. Figgs hold and launched himself into Remus's open arms. When the hug was over, Harry beamed at Remus before yawning again.

Remus grinned and nodded towards the hallway. "Go take a nap, pup. I'll come get you when it's time for dinner."

Harry nodded and smiled before silently heading off to the guest room. When the door shut, Mrs. Figg pointed toward the living room and smiled. "I'll wake you up before sunset. Go get some rest."

Not even bothering to argue, Remus went over to the couch to lay down and was asleep in minutes. The hours passed quickly and Remus felt like he'd only just closed his eyes before Arabella was shaking him awake and telling him that he had better go get Harry because they had to leave soon. Yawning, Remus thanked Arabella and went to wake up Harry. Entering the room, Remus smiled and gently shook Harry's arm. "Pup? Wake up."

Harry moaned softly and rolled over to smile at Remus and Remus smiled back. "Hey pup. It's time to get ready for your surprise. We have to leave in twenty minutes, okay?"

Harry nodded and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Can Fang come too?" Harry asked as he held up his new stuffed wolf.

Remus chuckled at that and shook his head. "If you'd like him too, pup. But then who will stay here to protect our bed from the cats while we're gone?"

Harry looked to the empty pillow beside him and hummed in thought before putting the stuffed wolf down on it and covering it with a blanket. "You're right. He can stay here. I'll just have to hug him extra hard when we get back."

Remus smiled and nodded before leaving Harry to get ready. True to his word, twenty minutes later Remus was standing next to Harry in the middle of the living room with a smile on his face.

"We're going to apparate again, Harry. Hold on tight." Remus spoke quietly. Harry grinned in excitement and grabbed Remus's hand as hard as he could and they apparated immediately. When their feet hit the ground, Remus caught Harry before he fell forward and chuckled as the boy stared agape at his surroundings. A dirt path lined with trees and rocks led up to a huge clearing in the middle of the forest. Inside the clearing was a very large campfire and around the campfire were long logs with strangers of all ages sitting on them, passing around wooden bowls. The strangers all seemed to be very happy and Harry was glad that they hadn't noticed him yet. He liked to observe people before initiating conversation with them.

Before Harry could ask Remus where they were, a twig snapped behind him, making the both of them turn.

"Do you like what you see, Harry?" a familiar voice said as it came out of the shadows. Harry gasped and looked from Remus then to the person and back to Remus again.

"Fenrir! Alpha!" Harry breathed out happily, almost giggling in excitement. Remus chuckled and let Harry's hand go while Fenrir knelt down, his arms stretched open wide. Harry ran right to Fenrir and jumped into his arms in almost the exact same way that he had with Remus in the kitchen earlier. Fenrir chuckled in his deep voice and growled lovingly into Harry's hair while hugging him tight. When he let go, Harry ran back to Remus and hugged his waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Harry said happily.

Fenrir came over to Remus and smiled. "You're looking better, my Beta. Much better than that too skinny, torn up wolf I saw a few days ago. How are you feeling?" he asked while rubbing the back of Remus's neck to show dominance but gentle enough to show a harmless greeting.

Remus immediately smiled and bared his neck in submission to Fenrir. When Fenrir let go, Remus answered. "I'm feeling much better. I needed the blood from the rabbit you hunted for me. If I keep eating like that, I should be back in top condition in a few short weeks."

Fenrir shook his head and smirked. "Eating like a wolf, you mean. You stop fighting him so much and see where it gets you." He ended with a wink.

Remus blushed in embarrassment and nodded. Fenrir then looked to Harry, who was ignoring the two male adults and instead was closely observing the others around the fire and grinned before nodding in the direction of the clearing.

"Come on. It looks like dinner is ready. Have you both eaten yet?" he asked to Remus.

Remus shook his head. "No, Alpha. Harry only woke up about half an hour ago. We had a very long day and I wanted him to get some rest before coming tonight. I'm sure he's as hungry as I am." He spoke quietly with a smile gracing his features the entire time.

Fenrir looked to Harry and grinned. "Well I hope you like deer. We'll cook it for you Harry, don't worry." He said as Harry turned to look up at him with wide, questioning eyes.

As they followed Fenrir into the clearing, all conversation ceased for a moment while every person there, no matter how young, turned their heads and bared their throats as Fenrir walked by. Remus and Harry stopped just beside Fenrir while the wolf looked to each person and smiled. "Thank you. Now, as you all can see, we have a newcomer to the pack tonight. Some of you already know of him, others who do not will quickly come to know him. Everyone, this is Harry Potter."

Harry blushed and smiled at everyone that he could see, trying to ignore the anxiety that crept up on him when everyone stared at him while gasps were heard around the circle. As if sensing that he was uncomfortable, both Remus and Fenrir put one of their hands on each of his shoulders and gripped lightly. Harry felt better immediately.

Fenrir hushed the pack and smiled once more. "Yes, I know it is a shock. It was to me too once Remus called upon me to meet him. Now, celebrity issues aside, Harry is Remus's son now and that means he is to be treated with the utmost respect. The boy will be here with us from the day after the next full moon until a day before the full moon after, at which time he is to be taken to a safe house. His place in the pack will remain in that fashion until he is of legal age or he makes the decision to be Turned. In that case, the Turning will be done by privately by me. Anyone seen bothering the boy in any way, shape or form will answer to Remus and then to me. Is that clear?" As the pack spoke up about their agreement to the conditions of Harry being in the pack, Fenrir, Harry and Remus all breathed a sigh of relief at the lack of naysayers.

Three hours, two bowls of food and many introductions later, Harry yawned and looked to Remus sleepily. Remus nodded then beckoned Harry to him so that he could say goodbye to Fenrir. As Harry walked up, Remus looked to Fenrir and grinned. "Alpha, I believe it's time to take Harry home."

Fenrir turned his head at Remus's voice and smiled at Harry who had just started to yawn again. "That's perfectly fine, Remus. The pack is bedding for the night as well. I trust you like it here, pup?" he asked, looking over at Harry.

Harry grinned and nodded. "I sure do, Alpha. Everyone here is really nice. I'd love to stay longer but I'm tired."

Fenrir chuckled at that and pulled the boy into a gentle hug. "That's alright pup. I'll see you soon, I promise. Go get some rest."

As Harry nodded and took Remus's hand, Fenrir looked to Remus and his expression turned serious. "I expect to see you in a week or sooner. Do you understand, Remus?"

Remus bared his throat again and nodded in defeat. "Yes, Alpha. I'll be here."

Fenrir smiled again at that and gave a curt nod. "Good answer. I don't want to have to hunt you down, Remus. Now take the boy home and get some rest yourself. I'll see you both soon."

Both Harry and Remus nodded in the same fashion with almost identical smiles before apparating away. Back in Mrs. Figgs house, Remus and Harry got through their nightly routine quickly and silently before climbing into bed and turning off the light. Just as Remus was falling asleep, he felt Harry shift beside him and heard him whisper, "Goodnight, Remus. I love you."

Remus hummed happily in response and pulled Harry closer so that he could nuzzle him. Harry giggled softly at that and Remus smiled. "Goodnight, pup. I love you too." Both of them fell asleep, smiling.


End file.
